Ao Oni The Last Sunrise
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Japan has finished making Ao Oni the day before the World Meeting. What happens when the next day he finds his game in real life? Rated T to be safe. Human names used.
1. Prologue

FireCacodemon: This is Ao Oni - The Last Sunrise. This is a Ao Oni and Hetalia cross-over. This will involve the Ao Oni not Steve.

FireCacodemon: I don't own Hetalia or Ao Oni. Please enjoy the prologue

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Kiku was up during the night finishing off his latest game Ao Oni. Kiku was sitting in front of his computer in his cherry blossom pyjamas. Kiku had been working on it for over 2 months and he was just adding the finishing touches on the game. The game was running smoothly and Kiku was making sure that the music fitted well with the scenes and the Ao Oni would appear when it was suppose to and chase the player. He wasn't going to send this out on a CD or anything. He had his own website where he puts up what he wants along with other important videos. In league with his website he had Hungary working with him. She was really there to stop Kiku from working on the website 24/7 which he had tried before. Kiku would have to play the game himself once it was completed to make sure that it ran at 100%. He didn't really want to put a game online that wasn't at the best quality that he can do it at.

The moon rose high in the air while Kiku was working on the game. Kiku said back and watched the credits scroll up onto the screen. Kiku had the credits but he still needed the title screen. Kiku sighed softly before he looked at the key board and looked back at the screen. Kiku got up from his desk and wandered out the room. He was going to need a cut of water if he was going to continue the game at this hour. It was getting onto midnight and Kiku was getting tired but he wasn't going to stop until the game was completed. The game was going to be completed tonight and Kiku was going to make sure of that. There would be nothing that will stop him. This was his goal and he was going to do it tonight. Kiku drank his cup of water before he continued on the game. The game was soon finished.

"Finished. Ao Oni is complete...that only took me a good few months" Kiku said with a smile of success on his face. Kiku looked at the game before he closed it down. He had played the game and successfully escaped from the game. Kiku needed to put a summary on it before putting it on the website. You needed a good summary in order to capture people into playing the game. He looked at the clock. It was getting towards 2 o'clock in the morning. The world meeting was today and he needed to get himself ready. He needed to sleep and he needed to get cleaned for the meeting.

"Summary..." Kiku mumbled before he quickly typed the summary on the computer.

"We heard a rumour about a mansion on the outskirts of town...they say there is a monster that lives there... Can you escape?" Kiku said as he typed on the computer. Kiku sat back and looked at his work.

"That will do" He said softly. He saved everything he was working on and slowly shut the computer down. After the computer was shut down he got up from his chair and turned off all the electricity in the house. The whole house was dark. Kiku knew where everything was in his house so he didn't need the lights on anyway. He swiftly moved through his bedroom and slid into his bed. He was grateful that his bedroom had his computer in but he also had a laptop in his briefcase for the meetings. Kiku placed his head on the pillows and closed his eyes. Kiku drifted off into slumber land easily but he knew that in the morning he'll be extremely tired. After the meeting he was going to go home and catch up on the sleep he missed because of the game. Ao Oni.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Reviews are nice. If you want me to continue the story then I will. If people are wanting a Hetaoni story then...this is not the story you are looking for. Sorry.<p> 


	2. Too Distracted

FireCacodemon: Hello again to another chapter of Ao Oni The Last Sunrise

Kiku: If you are still confused...this is a Ao Oni fic...not a Hetaoni fic so it will be around the Ao Oni game than the Hetaoni game.

FireCacodemon: I don't own Hetalia or Ao Oni anyway...it makes no difference.

Kiku: If you were looking for a Hetaoni fic...this isn't it. Since Hetaoni was based off Ao Oni somethings will still be the same.

FireCacodemon: On with the chapter?

Kiku: Hai

* * *

><p>Too Distracted<p>

A low growling noise was heard in the basement of a large mansion. The mansion was painted white with a red roof on keeping the top floor of the house protected from the rain. The red roof was painted in a red that looked like blood. The pale cream walls looked like it hasn't been touched in years. A plain oak door with a black cross on and an iron handle on the door with the lock on. The middle of the mansion came out leaving the rest of the mansion behind. The mansion was symmetrical on the outside. There were 9 windows on the left and the right side of the mansion and one window in the centre. There were 3 windows near the floor, 3 more windows in the middle and 3 more windows near the roof. The windows looked like they were in a 3x3 grid. The windows on the bottom were barred so nothing could escape from those windows. Cobwebs were there though and it was clear that this mansion wasn't touched in years. The windows on the middle row were plain. There was nothing on them and there was nothing that gave you the idea of that. The windows on the top row had a windowsill and you could stand on the ledge and look into the room. It was mirrored on the other side of the mansion. The window in the middle had some green planks next to the side.

Footsteps were heard coming from the basement up some stone stairs. What was coming sounded like it's been waiting for months to come out. The growling came again but this time its voice was becoming clear.

"Honda"

Ao Oni The Last Sunrise – Too Distracted

"Dude! I can't believe that you came with me to the world meeting! Normally you prefer to go by yourself or with Feliciano and Ludwig" Alfred told Kiku. Kiku nodded at Alfred. They were walking in the sunlight and Kiku really enjoyed it and he was sure that Alfred was going to enjoy the day as well. Kiku was thinking about telling Alfred about Ao Oni since Alfred was interested in horror games. Despite the fact that he can't watch horror movies Alfred was good with the games. Alfred really enjoyed his video games and Kiku was more than happy to create Alfred more horror games but he wasn't sure if it was helping him get over the horror films.

"Naturally since Arthur will probably be at the meeting already" Kiku told Alfred.

"You're probably right about that there Kiku" Alfred said. He wasn't shouting anymore which was a good thing for Kiku. They walked past a tall mansion. Kiku froze. He turned to look at the mansion before he stood there with his mouth open. Alfred didn't seem to notice Kiku had stopped and continued walking.

"What are you doing here?" Kiku said softly towards the mansion. Alfred had only just heard Kiku. Alfred turned around and noticed Kiku was miles away but looking at the mansion. Alfred ran up to Kiku.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Alfred asked Kiku.

"I...it's nothing Alfred...we're going to be late if we just stand here looking at the mansion" Kiku told Alfred. Alfred looked at Kiku before he looked at the mansion.

"That's been there for over 2 months now" Alfred told Kiku.

"Over 2 months?" Kiku asked Alfred. He was just conferring that he had heard Alfred correctly. Alfred nodded.

"That's not a problem...is it Kiku?" Alfred asked Kiku. Kiku shook his head saying that there was nothing wrong with it. Kiku looked at the sun's position and then sighed.

"We better get going to the meeting" Kiku told Alfred and he nodded and they both set off again towards the world meeting. The mansion still being on Kiku's mind.

Ao Oni The Last Sunrise – Too Distracted

Kiku was sitting there at the world meeting still thinking about the mansion. Nothing seemed to be getting in his mind after he saw that mansion. He wasn't sure if the mansion was there for his imagination or if it was just there and he designed the game off that mansion. If the mansion was there then there was a chance that the Ao Oni would be there. His curiosity was slowly taking over Kiku's mind. He couldn't focus on the meeting anymore and he could only focus on the mansion. He wasn't even agreeing with Alfred anymore because he was too distracted.

"Ve~ Kiku, are you ok?" Feliciano asked Kiku after poking him on the shoulder. Kiku snapped back to reality and he looked around the room at everyone who was there. Everyone looked at Kiku waiting for him to say something about his views on the meeting. Kiku was put on the spotlight and he wasn't comfortable in the light. His mind slipped back at the mansion that he and Alfred walked past on their way to the meeting.

"Dude, are you still thinking about that mansion we passed?" Alfred asked Kiku.

"I'm sorry I'm not paying any attention to the world meeting. I'm too distracted about the mansion" Kiku told everyone at the world meeting. Arthur, Francis, Ivan and Yao looked at Kiku confused and they weren't sure if it was a good idea to go and bother Kiku while he's thinking. If it was bothering him too much then it was clear that his curiosity has gotten hold of him and is trying to steer him towards the answer. With Kiku being a very proud nation it was going to be hard to push him towards the answer. Yao got up and walked over to his little brother.

"Why is the mansion distracting you?" Yao asked Kiku. Kiku wasn't sure if he should tell Yao but he might as well say what was bothering him since it was affecting the meeting. Kiku sighed and took in a deep breath.

"For the past couple of months I have been working on a new game. That's why no manga or anime has come out from my country. It's the reason I haven't been outside my bedroom. I've been busy with the game that I didn't realise that time went by so quickly. The objective of the game is to escape from the mansion. While walking with Alfred to the meeting, the mansion which the game is based around...it was there. Every detail was there and it was exactly the same and that mansion...it felt like the game was coming to life...right there. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. If the mansion is there then is the Ao Oni there?" Kiku explained before the question turned up. The whole group looked at Kiku as if he was Mathew.

"Aiyaa Kiku...You're paranoid" Yao told his little brother.

"Ao Oni translates as Blue Demon...that's why I'm worried" Kiku told his brother. Yao looked at Kiku before he knew what Kiku was planning to do. He wanted to go to the mansion and then find out if the Ao Oni was there as well.

"You are not going to that mansion Kiku" Yao said softly to his brother. Yao didn't want to lose his brother if he went to the mansion. Even if the Ao Oni was there it would be better if they all went together. That way if the Ao Oni was there then at least they could all fight the demon and leave the mansion at the same time without any hassle.

"I need to go into the mansion and to find out if the Ao Oni is in there" Kiku told his brother. Yao knew that Kiku was going to be stubborn since his curiosity had taken control but if Kiku must go into the mansion then he was going to have the axis and the allies with him. Alfred looked at Kiku before he sat down in his chair. A hamburger was in his left hand and he was looking at Kiku.

"Dude, if there is a monster in the mansion then you're not going in alone" Alfred told Kiku.

"If it is there it will attack and possibly kill us all" Kiku told Alfred. Alfred looked at Kiku before he stood up.

"Kiku. I don't care if there is something in that mansion. You're going to need a hero!" Alfred told Kiku.

"Alfred...I don't need you as my hero" Kiku told Alfred. The hamburger dropped and everyone looked at Alfred like he was going to explode. Alfred looked at Kiku with disbelief on his face. Kiku looked at Alfred before the hand of guilt started to settle in his heart. He didn't mean to say it like that but he didn't want Alfred to get attacked by the Ao Oni when he left the world meeting alone.

"Dude! You do need a hero and I'm the one that's going to save you from the monster!" Alfred yelled at Kiku.

"I didn't mean to say it like that Alfred but I'm going alone no matter what any of you say" Kiku said to the rest of the world meeting members.

"Sorry to burst your bubble there chap but you're not going to the mansion alone." Arthur told Kiku.

"Why not?" Kiku asked.

"Because if the Blue Demon is there then you're going to be in trouble. I know that nations can't die easily but there is safety in numbers" Arthur told Kiku.

"Oui, Kiku you may have created a game with a Ao Oni as you call it running around but demons don't exist" Francis told Kiku.

"Ao Oni sounds scary" Feliciano cried as Ludwig did his best to keep Feliciano from bursting into tears. Ludwig looked at Kiku but Kiku slowly decided it would be best if they got on with the world meeting other than what they were going to do after the meeting. Kiku slowly sat down onto his chair and looked at the other members of the axis.

"I don't think we have anything else to do with the meeting. Kiku changed the subject" Ivan said with a smile on his face. Francis looked at Ivan worried if he was going to take action on something. Alfred looked at Ivan and nodded.

"I'm too busy worried about Kiku's choice" Alfred admitted.

"Da...me to" Ivan said before he looked at Kiku.

"Ludwig...can we go home? I'm scared" Feliciano asked Ludwig. Arthur looked at Alfred still seeing the hurt in his eyes. Arthur got up from his seat and walked over to Alfred and put his hand on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred looked up at Arthur before he looked away from him.

"Why doesn't Kiku really want me to be the hero for him?" Alfred asked quietly but the depression was heard in his voice and Arthur felt it radiating off him.

"Kiku is just a proud nation. I believe he'll need you more than you think Alfred" Arthur told Alfred. Alfred looked at Arthur before he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I guess so" Alfred said before Arthur smiled at him. Both Alfred and Arthur were looking over at Kiku as he pulled out his laptop and started working on the laptop.

"Don't you think Kiku works a little hard Yao?" Francis asked Yao. Yao was busy watching Kiku on his laptop and he didn't notice Francis being there.

"He'll go to that mansion...I can feel his curiosity trying to get him there in his mind now. He can't go alone though" Yao told Francis. Francis nodded in agreement since Kiku wouldn't be able to stand much of a chance if he was there on his own. Kiku was the only one who had the knowledge on the game and he had a better chance but he wasn't going to stand much on his own if he's injured by the Ao Oni. Yao noticed that Ivan was staring at Kiku and Yao wondered what was going through the Russian's head while he looked at the nation on the laptop.

"What can we do to stop him?" Francis asked Yao.

"It's hard to persuade Kiku once his curiosity gets the better of him. Like it has now" Yao told Francis.

"How do you know?" Francis asked Yao.

"I've raised Kiku. I know what he's like and he doesn't like giving away his weakness." Yao told Francis. Francis looked at Yao before he smiled.

"What was it like raising Kiku?" Francis asked Yao.

"It was fun. I know that Kiku doesn't class me as a brother but...he'll always be my younger brother" Yao told Francis.

"I would have done anything to get my hands on that little nation. Too bad I didn't do anything" Francis said as he looked over to Kiku.

Kiku could feel lots of different eyes on him but the one that bugged him the most was Vash's look. Kiku turned to look at Vash before Vash could do anything. Their eyes were locked onto each other and Vash didn't seem too friendly on the idea of Kiku going into the mansion at all. Vash looked at Kiku wondering if he was really going to the mansion if it had an Ao Oni living in it. Vash got up from his seat and decided it would be better if he sat next to Kiku to have this talk. Kiku was busy in deep thought to notice Vash moving from his seat. Vash moved and sat next to Kiku and laid his gun on the table in front of Kiku.

"What?" Kiku asked a little confused on why a gun was placed in front of him. Kiku didn't realise that Vash had moved next to him.

"Take it with you" Kiku turned to see Vash sitting next to him. Kiku looked back at the gun before he pulled out his katana and moved the blade to move the gun away from him.

"I don't use guns...just my trusty katana" Kiku told Vash. Vash slammed his fist down on the table catching everyone's attention.

"Look Kiku. I don't want to give my gun away to you either but you're going to need it more than I am if you're going to the mansion. If you don't take it then I'll force you to take the gun!" Vash shouted at Kiku. Kiku managed to keep his cool while Vash was yelling at him but if wasn't so calm then there would be some problems since Vash normally intimidated Kiku no matter where he was coming from. Vash wasn't intimidating Kiku which meant that Kiku wasn't exactly listening to Vash completely.

"I don't need a gun. My katana is perfectly fine" Kiku said calmly. Arthur could tell a fight was going to happen soon and he was going to say that the winner would be Vash.

"Bullets or swords Kiku?" Vash asked Kiku.

"I stand with my katana. I don't care if guns are better. I've been raised to use a sword and I'm sticking with my katana" Kiku told Vash calmly which surprised everyone. Yao looked at Kiku before Kiku got up from his seat and walked out of the room with his katana in its sash. Vash looked at Kiku before he picked up his gun and Yao rushed out the room to go after Kiku. If Kiku said he was going to the mansion then he was going to go without everyone.

Ao Oni The Last Sunrise – Too Distracted

"So, this is the mansion?" Arthur asked and Alfred nodded.

"If Kiku really did want to come here then...this is where he will be" Alfred said. Ivan looked over to the mansion and felt that there was something off about the place. They could only hope that Kiku knew what he was doing ad if he wanted this to happen. Surely if the Ao Oni was real then it would be after them?

"This place doesn't look too bad" Francis said to the group and everyone agreed. Ivan looked around before he noticed that the feeling that he was being watched was there. Surely he would be used to it since his little sister had always followed him around but this was getting a bit this feeling was getting a bit annoying. Ivan notice something move near a window and the feeling of being watched had left him. Ivan smiled before he noticed that Alfred, Arthur and Francis had decided to head towards the mansion.

"Why would Kiku design something that looks so innocent? Yet…capture his curiosity so easily?" Ivan asked the group. The group looked at Ivan before they looked away from him. They had managed to catch up to Kiku, Yao, Ludwig and Feliciano. The group who were already there were waiting for them. Yao had made sure that Kiku wasn't going to be going to the mansion on his own and that he was going to have everyone there. Sometimes it was easy to get the message through the Kiku while at other times it was hard and Yao knew that. It must have been an off day for Kiku as he listened to Yao without any problems.

"Why did you listen to me without any problems?" Yao asked Kiku.

"Because you're my brother and brothers are normally right for me. That's why I've taken your word for it" Kiku told Yao.

"Ve~ they are all coming" Feliciano cried out in joy. The smile on Feliciano's face made Kiku wonder why he was really here. If they were all coming and if they all got attacked by the Ao Oni then surely they were all going to die. Kiku knew the game since he created it but this was nothing compared to the game. There were more than 4 people and this whole place was going to be messed up.

"Hello there chaps" Arthur said with a look of concern on his face.

"We're going in" Kiku said before anything else could be said. The group nodded. Kiku opened the door and stepped inside. The group all followed...possibly to their doom.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter<p>

Kiku: Bye


	3. Disappearance

FireCacodemon: Hello...welcome back to another chapter of Ao Oni The Last Sunrise

Kiku: We have just entered the mansion...right?

FireCacodemon: Yeah...I don't own Hetalia or Ao Oni.

Kiku: On with the chapter?

FireCacodemon: Yeah.

* * *

><p>Disappearance<p>

A cool breeze flew through the mansion alerting what was inside that the door was opened. Footsteps were heard coming into the mansion and the door was closed shut. They had entered to their doom. They were all going to be killed and their bodies will never be found. Nothing could change their fate. If everything went to plan then no one will be left in this mansion apart from the creature that made the small growl.

"Honda..."

Ao Oni the Last Sunrise – Disappearance

"I have to say dude...this place seems pretty clean" Alfred said before they all arranged themselves into a circle. Kiku was standing on the far right. He wasn't sure that brining everyone here was such a good thing after all but he knew his curiosity will take him there no matter how long he stood alone. Now that everyone was here...was this the end of everything?

"Ve~ that's true. I don't know why you were complaining Kiku" Feliciano said with a happy look on his face. Alfred was soon joining him. Yao and Ivan looked over at Kiku and they could immediately tell that Kiku wasn't happy with them being here but he did say that they could join him. Yao soon walked over to Kiku and put his hand on Kiku's shoulder. Kiku looked up to his older brother before he tried to put on a fake smile.

"What's wrong Yao-san?" Kiku asked Yao.

"What's bothering you Kiku?" Yao asked Kiku.

"Nothing's bothering me Yao-san" Kiku said with a smile on his face. It soon faded and Yao knew that Kiku was lying.

"Is it just me or do you get the feeling we are being watched?" Arthur asked the group.

"Sounds like someone is getting scared" Alfred said as he slid next to Arthur and started patting him on the back.

"What are you on about wanker!" Arthur yelled at Alfred.

"We heard a rumour about a mansion on the outskirts of town...they say there is a monster that lives there..." Kiku said and then area suddenly went cold. Alfred started freaking out from the sudden drop of temperature. Yao looked at Kiku before Kiku looked behind him and they all heard a plate smash. Alfred, Feliciano and Francis all jumped at the sudden noise. Kiku didn't jump as he was expecting that to happen. Yao looked at Kiku and Ludwig sighed.

"Why don't we just leave here...we've seen the mansion so we might as well leave" Ludwig told the group and Feliciano nodded in agreement. Alfred was clinging onto Arthur along with Francis and Arthur just looked annoyed.

"Would you two grow up?" Arthur yelled at the two nations on him. Ludwig walked over to the door and put his hand on the handle. Kiku looked away from the group and he heard the click. Ludwig tried to open the door and the click noise kept on coming. Ludwig started pulling on the door before he growled in anger.

"The door is locked!" Ludwig roared in frustration.

"Kiku...what did you say before?" Ivan asked Kiku. Kiku looked at Ivan before he sighed.

"We heard a rumour about a mansion on the outskirts of town...they say there is a monster that lives there..." Kiku repeated back to Ivan. Ivan looked at the door before Ludwig tried again. The door was still locked.

"Ve~ we're locked in!" Feliciano started to panic and he soon burst into tears and fell on the floor crying. Ludwig was soon there to comfort him and to trying to calm him down.

"Aiyaa...why is the door locked when we opened it fine a couple of seconds ago?" Yao asked.

"Because it's locked...to stop is from escaping" Kiku said in a depressed tone of voice. The group all turned to look at Kiku.

"What?" Alfred asking.

"You mean we're stuck here?" Francis asked.

"Da" Ivan said with a smile on his face. The whole group remembered the sound of something smashing.

"Why don't one of us go and find out what caused the crashing noise?" Francis asked as he was shaking so much.

"I'll go" Kiku volunteered himself and Yao smiled.

"I'll go with you aru" Yao told Kiku who hesitated but nodded all the same. Arthur was the next person to put his hand up.

"I'll go too...I don't want to be stuck with Francis and Alfred" Arthur said and Kiku agreed with that. Ivan, Ludwig, Alfred, Feliciano and Francis were left standing there after Kiku, Yao and Arthur went to investigate what caused the smashing noise that echoed through the hallways.

Ao Oni the Last Sunrise – Disappearance

All three nations were wandering down the corridor in silence. Kiku seemed to be the one behind everyone and Yao seemed a little concerned. Arthur was walking next to Yao and he found that Yao was being quiet and was probably worrying about Kiku. All three passed a door. Yao and Arthur stopped along with Kiku. Kiku looked at the door before he looked away.

"Aru what's wrong?" Yao asked Kiku.

"Nothing" Kiku said before he walked towards the door and tried to open the door. Arthur and Yao stood back and waited for Kiku to open the door but it turned out to be locked. Arthur looked to his left and noticed everyone was still there before the three of them moved off into a different room. There was a door at the end of the corridor which was open. Yao sighed as he pushed open the door and walked inside. There was something bothering him and that was the fact that this place was really clean.

"Kiku...did you have to create the mansion so clean?" Yao asked Kiku. Kiku looked around the room before he went to the table and sat down on the chair. Arthur decided it was best if he sat next to Kiku and so sat next to him. Yao decided it was better if he looked around.

There was a long, brown wooden table with 4 chairs sitting around it. The chairs and the table didn't look old and there were many things that could have happened between now and then but Kiku wasn't in a settled mood right now and it really concerned Yao. Kiku was always calm when facing danger but now he was terrified. Yao looked around before he noticed that the kitchen and the living room where in the same area. Yao looked to his left and he saw a couch facing the TV.

"Guys...what smashed?" Yao asked Kiku and Arthur.

"I don't really know...I'll go and find out" Arthur said as he got up from the table and walked over to the kitchen. Arthur started looking around before he noticed a broken plate on the floor.

"A plate...it fell on the floor and smashed into 8 different pieces" Kiku said without even looking over towards Arthur's direction.

"Is that what happened in the game?" Arthur asked Kiku concerned.

"Hai" Kiku told Arthur. Arthur bent down and picked up one of the shards. He was careful not to damage his skin from the sharp pieces. Yao looked over at the TV before he tried to turn it on. Nothing happened.

"Kiku...you could have given the TV some electricity" Yao told Kiku.

"..." Kiku was silent. Yao turned to see Kiku still at the table with his hands on his head looking down at the table. Something was really getting to Kiku and Yao could feel it. Arthur looked around the kitchen to find that nothing was working. The fridge wasn't on, the freezer wasn't on, the taps didn't have water...no one could live here.

"Nothing's working...the lights are on and everything is all plugged in but no electricity is reaching the fridge or the freezer" Arthur told Kiku and Yao.

"Let's go back to the others" Yao said and both Kiku and Arthur nodded in agreement. Kiku got up from the table and walked back to his brother and Arthur joined both Kiku and Yao.

"This place is giving me the creeps" Yao said as he shivered slightly. There was no heating in the building and that caused some disturbance. Kiku looked around before he headed out to leave the room. Yao and Arthur followed him through the corridor. They wandered down the corridor before Kiku stopped making both Arthur and Yao bump into each other along with Kiku.

"They left?" Arthur asked.

"How can they aru? The door was locked" Yao asked Arthur. Arthur looked at Kiku waiting for him to say something but he never did. Yao looked a little depressed while looking at how depressed his younger brother is. It felt like the depression aura was around this mansion and slowly everyone will be depressed. Arthur looked at the two Asian nations before he started to look around.

"Arthur-san don't just go wandering off!" Kiku cried out when he saw Arthur starting to wander off. Arthur immediately stopped and looked at Kiku curiously.

"Why?" Arthur asked. Arthur noticed how pale Kiku was and decided not to wander off since Kiku was his friend and the other nations have disappeared. Arthur looked at Kiku and it looked like Kiku could faint at any minute now. Yao noticed the look of concern on Arthur's face and decided it was better if they went as a group. Kiku was visibly shaking and Yao was there with him to try to calm him down the best he could. Arthur stood in front of the two before he sighed and they walked back to the room where the kitchen and the living room were joint. They sat Kiku down on the sofa and he slowly started to calm down.

"Kiku...are you ok aru?" Yao asked his little brother concerned.

"No...I'm not...but I can't say anything" Kiku told Yao. Yao looked upset and hurt after hearing that from Kiku but he guessed he didn't want to ruin the game when he created it. So far Kiku seemed fine but after they went back to everyone and found they weren't there...Kiku changed.

"Is there a reason why I can't look around on my own?" Arthur asked Kiku. Arthur was sitting on Kiku's left while Yao was sitting on Kiku's right.

"Because...because...have you ever gotten the feeling you are being watched here?" Kiku asked Arthur.

"Now that you mention it aru...I do" Yao commented.

"I haven't really had that feeling but we really have to find the others" Arthur said as he got up. Kiku seemed to be relaxed enough to move to find the others and Yao smiled at that.

Ao Oni the Last Sunrise – Disappearance

Arthur, Kiku and Yao walked to the left of the building on the first floor and went to look around. Kiku wandered over to the door with glass on before he stopped and looked at the glass door. A large black silhouette walked past and Kiku just stood there and watched. Kiku watched the silhouette walk past the door without making a sound. Arthur and Yao watched Kiku. Kiku walked into the room ahead of him and not the door with the silhouette. Arthur walked over to the door and went to look inside from the glass. Arthur put both his hands on the glass and tried to look inside but didn't manage to see anything. A large black hand went on the glass and Arthur jumped backwards but the hand was soon gone again.

"This place really is haunted...isn't it?" Arthur asked Kiku and Yao.

"Aiyaa Arthur...grow up" Yao told Arthur with his hands on his hips looking disappointed at the British gentleman.

"This place is not to be taken lightly" Kiku told the other nations behind him. Yao and Arthur looked up at Kiku before they both shrugged at each other.

"Kiku's mood can change in here can't it?" Arthur asked Yao.

"He's no longer scared that's good right?" Yao asked Arthur who nodded.

Kiku left through the door and Arthur and Yao followed him. If the house and everything in the house were going by Kiku's game then Kiku was the best person to ask about this since he knew everything. Yao and Arthur walked into the room and noticed that Kiku was looking through some shelves for something.

"Kiku aru...what are you looking for?" Yao asked his younger brother who was busy searching the shelves.

"I'm looking for something...I'll tell you when I find it" Kiku said. They waited a while and Kiku didn't find what he was looking for.

"I can't find what I'm looking for" Kiku told his friends. Yao and Arthur were looking around the room as well to find something but they didn't find anything useful to be used.

"Let's go then Kiku and check the next floor. Maybe we'll find some of the other members as well" Arthur told Kiku who nodded in agreement.

"Does anyone have their weapon?" Kiku asked out of the blue. Yao and Arthur looked at Kiku and noticed that he had his katana with him as usual. Arthur started searching his pocket and pulled out a revolver. Yao pulled out his sword and Kiku remembered being on the other end of that sword. Yao had used that sword against Kiku while they were enemies but Kiku didn't want to remember that time when he was in here with only two members of the allies. Being with the two gave him bad memories as it is but if they wanted to get out alive then they were going to have to get on with each other.

Ao Oni the Last Sunrise – Disappearance

"Honda..." a voice came from a room. It saw Kiku walking past and he stopped to look inside. Kiku was looking right at it and it was going to find him. It walked past the glass creating a silhouette on the glass. It noticed how Kiku reacted and then he walked away from the glass. Arthur came up to the glass and looked inside trying to find what caused the silhouette on the glass. It slammed its hand on the glass scaring Arthur before it wanted Kiku back.

Ao Oni the Last Sunrise – Disappearance

Kiku took them to the second floor and started to look around. Kiku seemed to know where he was going and walked towards one of the doors and put his hand on the handle. Yao and Arthur were watching Kiku before he opened the door and walked in. Arthur and Yao smiled and followed Kiku into the room. Kiku looked around the room hoping to find something but he didn't find much. Arthur decided it was going to be a good idea to sit on the bed and decided to sit there. Yao walked next to Kiku before he noticed the cupboard. Yao wandered over to the cupboard and opened the doors.

"Feliciano?" Yao asked as the Italian was shaking in the cupboard. Arthur jumped up from the bed and ran over to Feliciano. Feliciano had been crying and he wasn't with Ludwig which really is a surprise. Kiku's attention went to the chair in front of a desk. He saw something twinkle on the ground.

"Feliciano...are you ok?" Arthur asked Feliciano who didn't respond. Kiku looked at the chair before he decided that Feliciano was more important and ran over to him and gave Feliciano a hug.

"Kiku?" Feliciano said quietly and Kiku smiled.

"It's me Feliciano-kun" Kiku told the Italian shaking in his boots before Feliciano glomped onto Kiku while crying his eyes out on Kiku's clothes. Kiku didn't care that his personal space bubble was invaded by the Italian. Yao and Arthur took a step back so that Feliciano could just have Kiku.

"What happened?" Kiku asked Feliciano.

"When you, Yao and Arthur left the room and then went into another room..."

Flashback Start

"_Dude...this place is giving me the creeps" Alfred said after the three members left the others alone._

"_Ja...but they won't be long and they can tell us what smashed" Ludwig said._

"_Something's coming...I can feel it" Ivan said. Feliciano felt a shiver go down his spine and looked in the direction of the stairs. There was something off about the stairs and he could feel it in his bones. If Ivan was getting put off by something then it really must be dangerous. Feliciano hugged Germany wondering if he could protect him from what Ivan was getting worried about._

"_Alfred...why don't we find something to do while time passes?" Francis asked the American._

"_Francis...I'm staying here" Alfred told Francis._

"_But...Ivan's getting a little scared" Francis whined to Alfred._

"_Ve~ Maybe Kiku knows what it is!" Feliciano screamed next to Ludwig. Ludwig looked like he was going to kill Feliciano after screaming at him but he stopped when he heard a door open and close. Heavy footsteps could be heard and they were getting close and closer. Ludwig turned to face behind him before he noticed a tall blue figure with eyes that were off from each other. A large nose which seemed to be attached to its face looked down at Ludwig and the rest of the group. The monster was taller than everyone there and it looked like it was giving an off smile at the group. Its face wasn't right and the body didn't make the monster look strong. Feliciano screamed along with Alfred and Francis._

"_What the hell is that thing?" Francis screamed. If you didn't know the person who was making the scream you would think it was a girl. Ludwig and Ivan looked ready to fight the monster but the monster soon brought its fist ready to collide with Ludwig._

"_There's no way we can fight that thing" Alfred screamed. It was manlier than Francis but it was still quite high. The monster made a growling noise and went to attack Ludwig but Ivan was quick to pull out his pipe and swung it around it collided with the monster's hand._

Flashback End

"After that we all separated" Feliciano finished. Kiku held onto Feliciano closer and Yao smiled.

"At least you're safe" Kiku told Feliciano who nodded.

"We have to find the others aru" Yao said in the leader tone of voice and Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Yao's right. If we want to find the others then we have to move" Arthur declared. Feliciano looked over at Yao and Arthur and knew that they had to move in case the monster came back.

Kiku let Feliciano go and Feliciano let Kiku go. Kiku walked back over to the chair and dragged it out from its place. There was no dust in the room and there wasn't much in the room. Feliciano ran over to Kiku to see what he found. Kiku noticed that the desk had draws but he saw no reason for what's inside them. There was a silver object under the desk and Kiku reached for the key. He soon felt the cold metal from the key. The key itself was in shiny steel and it wasn't going to give way easily. The key hasn't been touched in years but yet there was no dust on the key or anything like that.

"What's that key do?" Feliciano asked Kiku. Kiku flipped the key over to revile the symbols ライブラリ.

"It's a key to the library" Kiku told the group.

"Let's go then." Arthur cried out with a smile on his face and determination in his eyes. Kiku nodded in agreement before he looked at the key in his hand.

'So...Ao Oni does exist and we're stuck here. He'll kill us off one by one if we don't do anything quickly...I can't let anyone get hurt from my curiosity. I won't let him' Kiku thought as he clutched the key in his hand. He could feel the edge of the key cut into hit skin but not enough pressure was there to do any serious damage to him which was a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Another chapter come and gone.<p>

Kiku: Hai

Feliciano: Yup...this is one scary story

FireCacodemon: The game Ao Oni is scary Feliciano.

Arthur: We hope that this chapter is better than the last chapter...

FireCacodemon: People are expecting Hetaoni...this isn't Hetaoni so probably most people have left since this is more on the Ao Oni line of things...

Kiku: But Hetaoni was based off Ao Oni?

FireCacodemon: anyway...If anyone is reading this story then I'm thanking you now because I really see no point in expecting reviews since people are more expecting another Hetaoni fic.

Yao: You're depressed?

FireCacodemon: No...bye readers


	4. The Library

FireCacodemon: Back with another chapter!

Kiku: Hai and FireCacodemon still doesn't own Hetalia or Ao Oni!

FireCacodemon: If you have been following the story I think its mainly on 5.2...the one where everyone survives.

Kiku: I think we should let you read the story

FireCacodemon: On with the story!

* * *

><p>or<p>

The Library

Kiku looked at the key in his hands before Feliciano wandered over to him. There was something bothering him and that was what the key was leading too. Kiku knew that he was soon going to find the Ao Oni just like Feliciano and the others had. They were still lost in the house and Kiku knew that he needed to find them. Yao and Arthur were looking right at him.

"I want to split off into teams...Me and Feliciano-kun will check out the library while you and Arthur-san go and try to find the others. Find anymore unlocked doors. If you find the Ao Oni then run. I know I asked both you and Arthur-san to have weapons but for now just run. Once the group gets bigger then we can start fighting it." Kiku told Yao. Yao smiled and nodded and Arthur looked at Kiku a little lost.

"Why do I have to stay with Yao?" Arthur complained like a little child. Kiku looked at Feliciano before he sighed.

"Feliciano-kun will feel better if he stays with me. That's why I'm letting you two stay together. I know there will only be two in each group but it's better than one" Kiku told Arthur. Arthur understood why Kiku made the move now and waited for Yao to make a comment.

"Ve~ I really get to stay with you Kiku?" Feliciano asked Kiku. Kiku nodded with a smile on his face. Feliciano's face brightened up and it was very clear that he was not going to let Kiku down.

"You're being very brave aru" Yao commented on Feliciano.

"I have to be brave...I don't want to make Kiku feel embarrassed at me for being a coward. I want to find Ludwig as well." Feliciano said with his usual smile on his face. Kiku couldn't forget Feliciano's smile. It seemed to be the only thing bright in this mansion.

"Tread carefully" Kiku warned the three nations.

"You can could on me Kiku aru" Yao said as he saluted Kiku.

"Yao-san... arigatou." Kiku told Yao which caused Yao to smile.

"Good luck" Arthur said before they all nodded. With one last look the group looked at each other before Kiku and Feliciano wandered off towards the library and Arthur and Yao looked for the other nations.

Ao Oni the Last Sunrise – The Library

Kiku and Feliciano were walking down the corridors trying to find the library. Kiku let Feliciano take the key and they started looking around. Kiku was lost in thought while Feliciano was running around the ground floor looking for the library. Kiku was unconsciously walking towards the library. Feliciano noticed and ran over to Kiku and waved his hand in front of Kiku's face causing him to snap out of his thought.

"Kiku?" Feliciano asked Kiku. Kiku looked up at the Italian in front of him before he shook his head.

"Sorry Feliciano-kun...I was lost in thought" Kiku told Feliciano.

"You've been walking towards that door for ages...what's wrong?" Feliciano told Kiku. Kiku started looking around the area he was in to find that he was in the corridor that lead to the kitchen and the living room. Kiku looked around before his eyes fell onto the door in front of him. Kiku's eyes grew wide and Feliciano started to look worried.

"What is it?" Feliciano asked suddenly.

"That's the door to the library...I don't want to enter though..." Kiku told Feliciano. Feliciano smiled.

"We found it!" Feliciano cried out in joy. Feliciano handed the key to Kiku who went to touch the door handle. Kiku put the key into the key hole and then turned the handle to open the door. A wave of dizziness entered Kiku from touching the door handle and turning it. Kiku let the key go and placed one hand on his head. This didn't happen in the game so why was it happening now?

Flashback Start

_A silver haired boy with glasses used the key and unlocked the door. The boy worse the black high school uniform that Kiku had seen around while planning the game. Hiroshi was the name of the boy. Kiku remembered. Hiroshi opened the door and walked inside. Kiku was standing there where Hiroshi was and opened the door. He didn't make any sounds like Hiroshi had done. He walked ahead of Hiroshi before he saw the large shadow on the floor around the bookcases. Kiku looked back at Hiroshi who started to look around the library before Kiku found the book that Hiroshi was going to move. Hiroshi also noticed the book and walked over to it. Hiroshi smiled and Kiku panicked. Hiroshi moved the book and found the key. As soon as Hiroshi picked up the key Kiku was thrown back into reality._

Flashback End

"Kiku! Are you ok?" Feliciano asked Kiku. Kiku opened his chocolate eyes and noticed that he was lying on the floor.

"What happened?" Kiku asked weakly.

"You just collapsed after turning the door knob. Feliciano got up from the floor and put his hand out ready for Kiku to take. Kiku smiled and took hold of Feliciano's hand and Feliciano helped Kiku off the ground. Kiku looked at the door before Feliciano opened the door.

What had just happened to him? That never happens in the game...so why was it happening now? Why did he see Hiroshi? So many questions were flying around his head and no answers were coming to him. He collapsed...Feliciano had helped him up from the ground but Kiku knew that he couldn't explain what had just happened to him with Feliciano. Feliciano wouldn't know. If he didn't know then he needed to ask Yao or someone else. Feliciano skipped into the library and Kiku looked up and followed him.

The library was clean and Feliciano started looking around. Kiku's attention was on the book shelves. This was exactly what he saw a few minutes ago. Kiku looked at the book case to find that the books were different and Kiku took the first book on the shelf and started reading. Feliciano started wandering around the library before he found a book case with comic books on and took one off the shelf and started reading. Feliciano started laughing at the comic before he noticed a shadow starting to stretch on the floor. Feliciano knew that it wasn't Kiku's shadow because it wasn't the right shape. The shadow moved closer to Feliciano and Feliciano started to panic. If that shadow didn't belong to Kiku and there was a monster running around then...it belonged to the monster. Feliciano could heavy breathing and he started to feel sweat running down his face. He wanted to panic; he wanted to cling onto someone stronger than him. He wanted...Ludwig. Feliciano thought he could feel the eyes of the monster looking down at him but he noticed the shadow started to move. It moved and it was soon gone. Feliciano decided to put the comic back on the shelf and he wanted to find Kiku.

'I'm scared...no I have to be strong! Feliciano...you have to find Kiku and get out of here with everyone as soon as possible. Kiku's counting on me to strong.' Feliciano thought to himself and he started plucking the courage to help his friend. Feliciano noticed the table with the opened book.

"Kiku...I think I found something!" Feliciano called out to Kiku who was absorbed into a book. After hearing Feliciano Kiku closed the book he was reading and put it back on the shelf. Kiku looked away from the book as he resisted the urge to pick it up again and resisting the urge to read it. He walked back over to Feliciano.

"What's..." Kiku started before he noticed Feliciano standing next to the book. Kiku felt himself going cold in his body and mind. Feliciano looked at Kiku and stopped. Feliciano noticed that Kiku had gone white as paper and he followed Kiku's line of sight. The opened book. There was something wrong with the book and Kiku knew it.

"Kiku...what's wrong?" Feliciano asked Kiku.

"Nothing...nothing at all" Kiku tried to lie to Feliciano but Feliciano saw right through the lie.

"Kiku...please don't try to lie...you have never been good at it" Feliciano told Kiku in a sad tone of voice. Kiku was going to tell Feliciano what was going to happen if he touched the book.

"Gomennasai...but...I can't say. As they say in Arthur-san's country...spoilers" Kiku told Feliciano. Feliciano skipped over to Kiku and wrapped his arms around Kiku. Kiku didn't really care about Feliciano's actions at the moment...what happened next was giving him the creeps.

"Sorry!" Feliciano cried as he got off Kiku. Feliciano noticed that one single tear was running down Kiku's face.

"Gomennasai" Kiku whispered before he noticed Feliciano looking confused at him.

"Why are you sorry?" Feliciano asked the Japanese man in front of him. Kiku moved past Feliciano and walked over to the book with a red cover on and placed his hands on the book. Feliciano watched what Kiku was going to do before Kiku picked up the book and moved it. A silver key was hiding under the book.

'If I pick up the key...I'll meet the Ao Oni that haunts this building...I can't let Feliciano-kun get scared. I told the others that they should not fight the Ao Oni...why should I? I'll give Feliciano the key and use myself to give him time to escape and find the others' Kiku thought to himself as he saw the key on the table.

"Hey...you found a key. Good job Kiku" Feliciano cried out in joy. He wasn't feeling the negativity radiating off Kiku. Feliciano went to grab the key before Kiku stopped him. Kiku grabbed Feliciano's hand and moved it away from the key. Confusion flooded his mind and Kiku was still looking at the key. Kiku knew that he was going to need the key to find the room and then hopefully find someone as well.

Kiku put the book down on the table and reached for the key before he stopped. Feliciano looked confused on Kiku before Kiku picked up the key and looked at what was carved into the key. ベッドルーム. The bedroom key. Kiku looked to his left before he saw the blue body, un-developed hands and feet and body before he saw the face. Black hair was on the monster's head and eyes that looked different. The nose was attached to the face and the creepy smile was on his face. Kiku looked at the Ao Oni coming towards them both. Feliciano and Kiku both screamed in fear.

Ao Oni the Last Sunrise – The Library

"Damn...it's locked" Arthur cursed before he let go of the door handle. Yao sighed. That was all 4 doors on the floor. Yao looked up the stairs before he shook his head. Arthur and Yao were exploring the floor they were on. Yao left Arthur to go wandering back to the room where they had found Feliciano in. As Yao walked through the long corridor before the stairs he noticed a bit of paper which wasn't plastered down to the wall. Yao looked at the paper before he walked over to it. There was something bothering him about the paper before he decided to take his chance and ran his finger along the wall where the paper was. There was something off with the paper and he could tell that as he ran his fingers over the wall. He looked back at where they were before and continued running his finger along the wall.

'These feel like letters...but what do they spell?' Yao thought to himself and he wanted to rip the wallpaper off to find out what it meant.

"Arthur! I think I found something" Yao called to Arthur. Arthur came running to Yao before he looked puzzled.

"You said you found something" Arthur told Yao. Yao nodded and grabbed the corner of the wallpaper and ripped off the paper. Arthur helped Yao pull the wall paper off before they boot stood back and looked at what they had just found. Letters were scratched onto the wall.

"H-O-N-D-A?" Arthur asked. Yao stood back in horror before he fell to his knees. Arthur's mind clicked to what he had just heard and then looked at Yao with depression in his eyes.

"Honda...the only Honda here is Kiku" Yao said quietly. Arthur went down to Yao's level and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yao...what's wrong?" Arthur asked Yao.

"Honda...that's Kiku's last name" Yao said barley above a whisper. Arthur stuck his finger in his ear to clean the ear wax out from them to get a better hearing before Yao had tears running down his face.

"Sorry there Yao...I couldn't quiet hear you" Arthur told Yao.

"Honda. It's Kiku's surname...Feliciano's no good at fighting but if Kiku's surname is scratched onto the wall then there's a connection" Yao nearly screamed at Arthur. Arthur looked up at the word before he went pale.

"We have to find Kiku!" Arthur said as he got up but Yao held him down where he was. Arthur looked at Yao confused and upset before Yao shook his head.

"Kiku has already panicked here before...I can't let that happen too soon" Yao told Arthur. Arthur received the message. Kiku was going to have to find out on his own and when he does then they were going to help him.

"You're a really good brother Yao." Arthur told Yao.

"If only Kiku would look up to me like that" Yao said disappointedly. Arthur knew that Kiku didn't have a strong brother bond with Yao but probably in a place like this the bond could grow strong like it had been years ago.

"Yao...don't give up hope...everything will be ok" Arthur told Yao. Let's just go looking for the others...and hope we find someone else who can help us" Arthur told Yao who nodded.

"I just hope Kiku and Feliciano are ok" Yao said before he looked up at the word again.

Ao Oni the Last Sunrise – The Library

Kiku stood in front of Feliciano guarding him after he calmed down from the fright of the monster. Kiku noticed how pale Feliciano was but as the monster came closer he needed to get out of the way of the monster. The blue monster looked at Kiku and Feliciano before Kiku looked at Feliciano. Feliciano looked at Kiku before he nodded and started running. Kiku was now free from Feliciano started running as well. The monster started chasing Kiku before a growling noise came from the monster.

"So...you want me first?" Kiku said as he ran behind one of the book cases. Kiku watched as Feliciano ran out the room hoping to find Yao and Arthur. Kiku heard the footsteps of the monster chasing him before he saw its shadow coming closer to him. Kiku panicked before he ran from the book case he was hiding behind before he tried to reach the door. The monster was faster and stopped Kiku getting towards the door. Kiku skidded to a stop and looked up at the monster. The monster tried to grab Kiku but Kiku did a back-flip and avoided the hand. This only enraged the monster more and it came charging at him. Kiku looked up at the monster before he smiled. It was child's play at this rate. Kiku ran off in a direction for the monster to chase him.

"I'm risking it" Kiku said quietly as he ran towards the monster. The monster was caught off guard and Kiku managed to slide under the monster and started to run towards the door. The monster was aware of what Kiku was planning and started to give chase to Kiku once more. Kiku ran into the room where the kitchen and the living room combined. He was ahead of the monster and decided to hide behind the seats that were in the room. Kiku waited patiently. He heard the door open and the monster come in. He heard the monster look around the room before it started walking towards the seats. Kiku knew that he needed somewhere better to hide.

'So...seats won't hide you well...what am I thinking...Feliciano was hiding in one!' Kiku yelled at himself and resisted the urge to slap himself on his face. He saw the shadow coming over him and the seats before he looked up. The monster was looking right at him.

Ao Oni the Last Sunrise – The Library

Feliciano was running up the stairs and he heard Arthur and Yao talking about something. He smiled since he had found someone but he felt really guilty for leaving Kiku with the monster. Feliciano ran around the corner and bumped right into Yao. Both Yao and Feliciano fell onto the group.

"Aiyaa!" Yao cried out and Feliciano looked at him. Arthur helped Yao by pulling Feliciano off him.

"I'm sorry!" Feliciano cried. Arthur was expecting Kiku to come running as well since Feliciano ran off away from him.

"Where's Kiku?" Arthur asked Feliciano. Tears started running down Feliciano's face and that caused worry for both Arthur and Yao. It was never nice to hear that one of their nations have fallen. Yao was the one most affected by the news that Feliciano had just said.

"Kiku...monster...I'm sorry!" Feliciano cried out clearly in fear and Yao help Feliciano close to him.

"Feliciano...please calm down" Yao said as he hugged Feliciano. He was using the same techniques that he used with Kiku when he was little. When he was little all the emotions came out at him and he knew what he needed to do. Soon enough Feliciano was calm again and Yao needed to ask some questions.

"What happened?" Yao asked Feliciano.

"Me and Kiku were in the library and then the monster came!" Feliciano cried out. Arthur was the first to jump.

"What are we waiting here for? We have to get Kiku away from the monster!" Arthur cried out and Yao nodded. Feliciano looked up at both nations with worry in his eyes. Yao and Arthur knew that Feliciano did not want to see the monster again but there were times when he needed to be brave. This was one of those times.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Reviews!<p>

Kiku: Hai...we had reviews!

FireCacodemon: Lovi's Tomato Lover - It took me time before I played Ao Oni...both 5.2 and 6.23. I found 5.2 to be harder then 6.23 but its still fun to play today then when I first got the game. Sorry to dissapoint you but I'm already got all the characters I need in the mansion now...Spain and Romano aren't going to appear...sorry. This isn't Hetaoni.

Kiku: This is the Ao Oni...so Hetaoni isn't in but if it changes to fit the story.

FireCacodemon: Anyway... YYxYandJxS4eva - Thanks for saying it was a good chapter.

Feliciano: I'm sorry that I'm scared but...hopefully FireCacodemon will write me to have more courage.

FireCacodemon: We'll have to see Feliciano.

Arthur: That hand was scary!

FireCacodemon: It was a surprise ^^

Arthur: ...

FireCacodemon: HetaReader - I really love playing Ao Oni...I had nightmares when I first saw Ao Oni...Hetaoni took me to Ao Oni. I got scared when I first saw Ao Oni. Thanks for reminding me which Ao Oni game it was based off. Thanks for saying that the story's going alone fine. I didn't just want Kiku to be alone like he is in Hetaoni so I thought it would be better for him to have company with him and I wanted Arthur and Yao with him. I hope this chapter hasn't dissapointed you and I hope it was up to your expactation. You'll be glad to hear that I'll have the puzzles from Ao Oni 5.2 (everyone lives) in this. If anyone is playing Ao Oni 5.2 then I should be able to help you. I haven't found any Ao Oni with Hetalia and I keep finding Hetaoni stories. There's nothing wrong with them but I always wondered what the Hetalia characters will react to my little additions in the story as well as the game.

Kiku: That was a lot...

Yao: Yeah...

Arthur: Next review?

FireCacodemon - Mikakuchiki - I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ^_^

Yao: That's all we have...

FireCacodemon: I'll write the next chapter As soon as I can don't worry guys.

Feliciano: Let's see what happens next ^^


	5. Painted Piano Keys

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Ao Oni The Last Sunrise

Kiku: Hai...FireCacodemon...what are you doing?

FireCacodemon: Nothing

Yao: Anyway...FireCacodemon doesn't own Ao Oni nor does FireCacodemon own Hetalia.

Kiku: Please enjoy the chapter

* * *

><p>Painted Piano Keys<p>

Kiku jumped out the way of the Ao Oni's hand as he went to reach him. Kiku had managed to get onto its left hand side and just managed to climb onto the table. He cursed at himself for getting onto a table but he needed to escape from the Ao Oni that was after him. The Ao Oni started walking towards the table and as its blue hand went to grab Kiku's leg Kiku ran at the Ao Oni and jumped up him. His foot hit the Ao Oni's head like it was a platform and jumped off its head and ran out the room. Kiku ran out the room and slammed the door shut and ran before he started to slow down. He looked back at the door and waited...and waited. Kiku was free but for how much longer?

Ao Oni The Last Sunrise – Painted Piano Keys

Arthur, Feliciano and Yao all started to head towards the stairs before they all heard a slam of something. Feliciano visible jumped into Yao's arms as he was the closest and clung onto him. Yao carefully put Feliciano down on the floor. Arthur turned to see if anything was coming from behind them but nothing happened. Feliciano seemed to calm down quicker than before.

"What was that aru?" Yao asked Arthur and Feliciano.

"That sounded like a door closing...slamming shut." Arthur told Yao in a response to the questions asked. Feliciano started looking for something in his pockets.

"He must still have the key." Feliciano said sounding a little disappointed. Arthur and Yao looked at Feliciano wondering what he meant by saying that.

"What does Kiku have?" Yao asked Feliciano.

"We found a key that leads to a different room. I don't know what room though." Feliciano told the two ally nations in front of him. Yao knew there was something else going through Feliciano's mind at the moment. He was going to find out one way or another.

"So...Kiku has a key to another part of the mansion...questions is...where's Kiku?" Arthur asked before Yao wanted to ask Feliciano something. Arthur noticed the look in Yao's eyes and it was better to ask now then saving for later.

"Yao...stop looking at me like that." Feliciano said and Yao stopped. Yao was probably going to find out soon enough.

"We're better off as a group...when is Kiku going to let us use our weapons?" Arthur asked Yao.

"Hard to say with Kiku...but we have to find Kiku. He's in danger." Yao told the two nations and they both nodded. Kiku was important for the time being. All three of them set off to find Kiku and hope that he will be alright.

Ao Oni The Last Sunrise – Painted Piano Keys

Kiku waited for the Ao Oni to find him but it never left the room. Kiku walked towards the door and opened the door. He slowly walked inside the room and found that everything was there and the Ao Oni was gone. Kiku breathed a sigh of relief since the Ao Oni was no longer chasing him. Kiku remembered that he had the key with him. The bedroom key. Kiku left the room before he set out to find the other members that he brought here. He heard some people coming down the stairs and decided that he should bring out his katana for defence.

"What key did you find?" Kiku heard Arthur's voice. He put his katana away and started to walk towards the voice.

"Ve~ We found it in the library." Feliciano's voice came and Kiku ran over to them.

"Kiku!" Yao cried out in joy and went to hug his little brother. Arthur and Feliciano gave off a loud sigh of relief which was a good sign. Kiku hugged his brother before Kiku nuzzled into him. Kiku only nuzzled when something was bothering him.

"Well, I'm glad we found you. Feliciano told us that you were attacked by the monster..." Arthur started.

"Ao Oni" Kiku cut in.

"What?" Arthur asked Kiku.

"It's called an Ao Oni just like the game I created." Kiku told the other 3 members.

"Kiku...What's bothering you?" Yao asked.

"Have I ever had visions before?" Kiku asked Yao.

"No...why?" Yao asked Kiku.

"Because I had a vision before I went into the library...the character Hiroshi...was in my vision. He picked up the key that me and Feliciano found before getting attacked by the Ao Oni." Kiku told Yao.

"That's why you stopped me picking up the key before." Feliciano told Kiku and Kiku nodded.

"Hai, I knew that if we picked up the key then the Ao Oni will attack us. I forgot to give the key to you after you escaped." Kiku told Feliciano. Feliciano looked at Kiku curiously.

"What key was it aru?" Yao asked Kiku as he let Kiku go.

"The bedroom key...normally bedrooms are found on the top floor." Kiku told Yao. Arthur's turn to step in came.

"Let's go." Arthur called out and the other 3 nodded.

Ao Oni The Last Sunrise – Painted Piano Keys

They had reached the third floor without any distractions which was a good thing. Kiku unlocked the door and opened the door. Yao was the first person to walk into the room. Yao looked around before he felt something coming closer to him. Yao brought out his wok and ladle before he protected himself from the thing coming towards him. A clash of metal was heard and Yao recognised the clang anywhere.

"Ivan?" Yao asked. Ivan appeared out from the shadows.

"Yao?" Ivan asked confused. Yao looked at Ivan as if he didn't believe that Ivan was really there. Kiku wandered in after hearing the clang and noticed Ivan standing there. He seemed to be perfectly fine and that confused him...when they found Feliciano, naturally Feliciano was panicking and Kiku knew that he needed to stay with Feliciano to at least make him feel a little safer and to keep Feliciano calm.

'So we find Ivan-san...the others are still missing and the Ao Oni left me...so under the bed should be a note for us.' Kiku thought to himself and Ivan smiled and put his hand on Yao's head. Yao didn't look happy but this was Ivan they were with at the moment.

"How did you get locked in here?" Arthur asked Ivan. Ivan took his hand off Yao and looked at Arthur before he started to think.

"I'm guessing that Feliciano told you about the attack that we had?" Ivan asked The group in front of him and they nodded.

"Sorry but I was asked that as well." Feliciano told Ivan after plucking up the courage to ask him.

"Well...After I defended Ludwig from the monster..." Ivan started.

Flashback Start

_Ivan smiled as the pipe collided with the monster's hand. The monster then grabbed the pipe and tried to pull it out from Ivan's grip. Ivan wasn't going to let that happen and managed to get the monster to get his pipe back. By this time Feliciano had ran away from the group along with Alfred and Francis. Ivan and Ludwig were the only two left to fight the monster attacking them._

"_It's no good...we can't do much when there's just two of us." Ludwig growled to Ivan. Ivan nodded._

"_You may have a point but we have to fight if we're going to win." Ivan told Ludwig. Ludwig pulled out his gun and aimed for the monster. Ivan noticed that Ludwig was going to shoot the monster before the monster grabbed Ivan's scarf and he pulled. Ivan cringed as Ivan loved that scarf and he was going to make the monster pay for touching the scarf. Ivan was going to make it personal._

"_Ivan!" Ludwig cried out in fear. Ivan struggled to get his scarf out from the monster's grip. A dark purple aura came around Ivan before he managed to get his scarf out from the monster's grip and held his lead pipe in his hand again. Ivan smiled and swung the pipe around and it collided with the monster's head. The monster seemed to take no damage but its interest changed from Ivan to Ludwig._

"_Ludwig...you need to look out...it's after you now da?" Ivan asked Ludwig. Ludwig nodded. The monster went after Ludwig before Ivan went to defend Ludwig before the monster swatted Ivan away. Ivan slammed into the fall at such strength that his vision went black._

Flashback End

"And I woke up here." Ivan finished. Kiku looked at Ivan before he sighed. The Ao Oni monster managed to knock out Ivan. Kiku looked over to the beds before he walked over to the bed furthest away from him. He noticed the paper sticking out from the left of the bed.

"Sounds scary." Arthur commented before Feliciano walked over to Kiku. Yao looked at Ivan before he looked around the room. There was something off with the room and he knew that it wasn't going to be good. There were some things that Kiku wasn't telling and Yao could feel it radiating off him. Kiku picked up the paper before he unfolded it and started to look at it. Two rectangle shapes were on the paper and Kiku noticed there was something off on the paper.

"Kiku...something wrong aru?" Yao asked Kiku. Kiku felt the wave of dizziness come over him again. Just like when he put the key into the library door. Kiku's grip on the paper tightened and Ivan began walking over to him. Kiku's legs gave out under him and his vision went black. Kiku fell backwards only to be caught by Ivan.

Flashback Start

_Kiku awoke in the same room as he was now. He was alone. Kiku looked around before he noticed the silver haired boy walk into the room. Kiku walked up to the boy and waved his hand in his face. This caught the boy's attention._

"_Konnichiwa...I'm confused." Kiku told the boy._

"_Konnichiwa, my name is Hiroshi. How can I help you?" Hiroshi asked Kiku._

"_This is the second time I saw you...I was trying to find out what's happening here." Kiku told Hiroshi._

"_Gomennasai…but I don't know your name." Hiroshi told Kiku._

"_Hai… gomennasai…konnichiwa, my name is Kiku." Kiku introduced himself to Hiroshi._

"_Kiku…that's a nice name." Hiroshi told Kiku._

"_What's going on here? Where are my friends? We were all in this room so why aren't they here now and why are you here? No offence." Kiku asked Hiroshi._

"_I'm trying to find my friends too. Takeshi, Mika and Takuro." Hiroshi told Kiku._

"_I brought all my friends here after finishing a game called Ao Oni and then finding the mansion which I thought never existed…I brought all my main friends over; Alfred, Arthur, Feliciano, Francis, Ivan, Ludwig and Yao." Kiku told Hiroshi. Hiroshi looked over at the Japanese teen before he looked away from Kiku._

"_Have you seen the monster?" Hiroshi asked Kiku in a drone tone._

"_Hai…I've seen the Ao Oni…" Kiku started._

"_Then why did you bring all your main friends here?" Hiroshi cut Kiku off._

"_Because…no matter how many times I tell them I'll be fine on my own…they insisted that they came with me." Kiku told Hiroshi._

"_I came with my friends because we heard rumors…I believe our curiosity is going to get us all killed." Hiroshi told Kiku._

"_Why am I here?" Kiku asked Hiroshi. Hiroshi looked at Kiku like he was insane. Kiku had just told Hiroshi that he came here because of his curiosity with the mansion and the link to his game. Now he's asking why he's here?_

"_Kiku…are you sure you're alright?" Hiroshi asked Kiku._

"_No…I'm not" Kiku said as he sat down on one of the beds in the room. Hiroshi shrugged and noticed the piece of paper. Hiroshi picked it up before he felt a draft coming from under the bed. Hiroshi looked at Kiku who was confusing him before he looked back at the bed._

"_Can you help me push the bed Kiku?" Hiroshi asked Kiku._

"_Hai" Kiku got off the bed and helped Hiroshi push the bed. While pushing the bed Kiku could feel the draft before the floor below him seemed to disappear. Kiku fell through a hole in the floor._

"_Kiku!" Hiroshi called out to Kiku. Kiku looked up to see Hiroshi looking down at him through the hole._

"_I'm ok…a…piano?" Kiku looked confused at the piano before he walked towards the piano. He noticed that some red liquid was covering three keys on the piano._

'_Three keys? A code?' Kiku thought to himself before his vision started to go black._

Flashback End

Kiku opened his eyes and found Yao looking right at him. He looked to see whose arms he was n before he smelt the strong vodka. He was in Ivan's arms. Kiku must have fell from having another vision of some sort.

"You ok Kiku?" Yao asked Kiku as he held his hand out for Kiku to take. Kiku nodded and took Yao's hand.

"It was a vision" Kiku told Yao quietly. Yao's eyes widened after hearing what Kiku had just told him. Ivan noticed before he wanted to know.

"Yao, why did Kiku just collapse?" Ivan asked.

"Kiku had another vision…Care to tell us about it Kiku? Kiku?" Yao noticed that Kiku was pushing the bed that he and Hiroshi had done so in his vision. Kiku noticed that the hidden hole was there. Kiku smiled before he frowned again.

'I can't just tell Yao what happened in the vision. I'm not even sure what happened in the vision but…Hiroshi was there. Looking for his friends. I don't know why I'm getting these visions but…they keep knocking me out causing worry for my friends…the piano' Kiku thought to himself before he moved the bed enough so that he could get down the hole. This time he was aware of the hole and so didn't cause so much injury to himself. Kiku landed on his feet and looked at the piano. Yao was soon to follow him along with the rest of the group. They looked around the room while Kiku mainly looked at the piano. Kiku walked over to the piano before he found the three keys covered in a red substance.

"Kiku…what was the vision about?" Yao asked Kiku.

"I rather not say… gomennasai" Kiku told Yao. Yao respected Kiku's decision and left it to it. Kiku ran his fingers over the keys of the piano before he realized the texture of the substance anywhere. Red paint.

Ivan started to wander around the room trying to find something. He walked over to the two book cases. He noticed that the whole room was white and then the piano was black with red paint over the keys. Ivan noticed a tiny bit of black behind the book case and moved it out of the way. A safe was there behind the book case. Ivan looked at the safe before he looked back at the piano. The link was there and Ivan could feel it. When there was something so obvious there but he couldn't find the answer. The safe needed 4 digits and Ivan had no clue what they were or where they were going to find them but the hint was on the piano.

"Guys…I found a safe…but we need the combination" Ivan told the group.

"It's on the piano…hidden in the pain and if we scratch the pain off…we scratch the numbers off as well" Kiku mentioned to the group.

"Why is Kiku having visions?" Feliciano asked Yao.

"I'm not sure but…he's never had them before. Why now in the mansion?" Yao asked himself more than anyone else. Kiku didn't seem to hear Yao which was a good thing for Yao to see and hear. Yao wasn't sure what to do now.

"Maybe it was back where we passed his door…I was searching there before but I couldn't find it…it might be there now" Kiku spoke quietly to himself. Kiku looked at the door and he went to open the door to find that it was locked.

"Aww…we're locked in" Feliciano cried before Kiku shook his head.

"I can unlock the door you know" Kiku told Feliciano.

"How?" Feliciano asked Kiku. Kiku started working away and he managed to unlock the door and opened the door with a smile on his face. Yao remembered Kiku's name scratched onto the wall in the corridor.

"Kiku…there's something I want to show you…it's really important" Yao told Kiku.

"You can show me after we get the soap to clean the piano…" Kiku started before Yao interrupted him. Reminding him of the way Hiroshi interrupted him.

"Kiku it's important that you see this. Don't pull the rubbish that cleaning the piano is more important than what me and Arthur discovered" Yao told Kiku. Kiku froze on the spot after Yao told him that.

"Hai…gomennasai Yao-san" Kiku told Yao who smiled.

"Let me and Arthur take the lead for a little while." Yao told Kiku. Kiku backed down and Arthur and Yao took the lead for a change. Kiku followed behind both Arthur and Yao as he didn't want to upset them. This was probably the last thing they will remember…if the Ao Oni catches them. Ivan and Feliciano followed Kiku, Arthur and Yao to the place where Yao told Kiku needed to see.

Ao Oni The Last Sunrise – Painted Piano Keys

"Here…" Yao told Kiku before he pointed towards Honda scratched on the wall. Kiku walked up and ran his fingers on the scratching. A strong scent of blood was coming off the wall and Ivan could smell it. Feliciano, Arthur and Yao looked at the scratching before Feliciano and Ivan looked confused. Kiku didn't seem fazed by what was in front of him. Kiku removed his fingers from the wall and looked at them. The soft red liquid which was normally found on the inside of a person was slowly running off his finger. Kiku knew only one thing…The Ao Oni had found one.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Looks like someone had bad luck...<p>

Kiku: ...

Ivan: Yay I'm found!

Yao: Yeah...

FireCacodemon: YYxYandJxS4eva - Kiku's fine...I think...not sure after the chapter though...

Kiku: Hai, I'm fine

FireCacodemon: suit yourself Kiku.

Feliciano: I don't mind running away with the monster...

FireCacodemon&Kiku: Ao Oni!

Feliciano: Ao Oni chasing me...I don't like it when Arthur chases me though...

Arthur: You run at an impossible speed!

Feliciano: He's bullying me!

Ludwig: Easy there Feliciano.

FireCacodemon: That's all we have time for...because YYxYandJxS4eva was the only person to review...that's not the point.

Kiku: It's the enjoyment of writing it ^_^

FireCacodemon: Now I can finaly move onto something important...finding the items needed to clean the piano.

Kiku: On the game right?

FireCacodemon: Yup

Yao: Bye readers!


	6. Numbers on the Keys

FireCacodemon: Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter...I've had a bad case of writers block.

Kiku: I'm sure that the readers won't mind.

FireCacodemon: I'm greatful that I finished the chapter though...

Ivan: Da...it did take time but you also needed to play the game to go and get the puzzles and everything ^_^

FireCacodemon: Yeah...but I'm also making small changes since this isn't a game but it's a story. So I'll make changes when I think it's needed ^^

Kiku: FireCacodemon doesn't own Hetalia or Ao Oni.

* * *

><p>Numbers on the Keys<p>

'So...the Ao Oni found someone...the questions is...who?' Kiku thought to himself before Yao noticed that Kiku was bothered about the blood on the walls. Yao watched Kiku before Kiku soon walked off. Ivan, Yao and Arthur knew that there was something up but Feliciano seemed a little freaked out from the blood on the walls. Kiku walked downstairs followed by Ivan and Yao. Arthur and Feliciano went to follow but they both decided to stay in the piano room to stay there. Arthur could only hope that Yao and Ivan could find out what's wrong with Kiku.

Ao Oni The Last Sunrise – Numbers on the Keys

Kiku walked down the stairs onto the first floor along with Yao and Ivan following him. Kiku walked to his right and walked down the corridor to the room where the toilet was located. Kiku immediately found what he was looking for. Detergent. Ivan and Yao walked into the room before Kiku turned to look at Yao and Ivan before he held the detergent in his hands.

"The other door is open...the door where Arthur got scared" Yao told Kiku.

"Arthur got scared?" Ivan asked innocently.

"The Ao Oni was in a room...we all saw a shadow of it on the glass door. Arthur-san tried to look inside but the Ao Oni slammed his hand on the glass. It didn't shatter but Arthur-san jumped as a reaction" Kiku told Ivan. Ivan could easily feel that something was off about Kiku. He knew the game so he knew when the Ao Oni was going to come out and attack them but yet Ivan could see the small spark of fear in his eyes. Why was Kiku scared of something?

"That makes sense...but the room is open though. We can look around in it" Yao said with a smile on his face. Kiku nodded and put the detergent into his pocket before he watched the other two nations leave the room. Kiku knew he didn't need to return to this room but he still looked around for a little second. He soon left the room to follow the others.

Ao Oni The Last Sunrise – Numbers on the Keys

Feliciano was sitting down on the piano seat with his fingers on the keys with paint on them. Him and Arthur had tried scratching the paint off but nothing happened. Arthur was wandering around the room trying to work out something while Feliciano looked at the paint. If they were attacked Feliciano and Arthur were going to be in trouble. Kiku told Arthur not to fight the Ao Oni before they had more numbers. With Ivan added to the team then they should be fine but Ivan went with Kiku and Yao.

"Was there blood when you discovered Honda on the wall?" Feliciano asked Arthur. Arthur stopped wandering around the room before he looked at Feliciano.

"No...No blood was on the name" Arthur told Feliciano before a piece of paper floated down from the hole in the floor. Arthur walked over to the paper before he picked it up. Two piano keys were on the paper.

"C and D?" Arthur asked confused before Feliciano played the two keys on the piano. Nothing happened.

"What's wrong Arthur?" Feliciano asked Arthur before Arthur walked over to the piano and looked at the paint before something clicked.

"I'm guessing something is on the keys which help with the safe...this paper as two keys on...and there are four digits on the safe" Arthur told Feliciano.

"Only three keys are covered in paint thought. If the safe is a four digit thing...then why are only three keys caked in paint?" Feliciano asked Arthur. Arthur froze. He forgot that only three keys were caked in paint and he threw the paper over his shoulder.

"I give up" Arthur said before Feliciano picked up the paper and looked at it. Feliciano noticed that there was some type of liquid on the paper and ran his finger over it to see if he was correct. The smoothness of the paper changed as he ran his finger over the page.

"Something's off about the page..." Feliciano commented on before Arthur turned around.

"That's not a surprise...this whole place is off" Arthur felt like he wasn't going to get out of here and that he would be stuck with Feliciano for the rest of his life. Feliciano held the paper up to the light before he could easily see the liquid on the paper and knew that the rest of the clue was hidden.

"Arthur...what removes liquid off paper?" Feliciano asked Arthur. Arthur turned around to see Feliciano before he looked puzzled.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"This paper has some liquid in...It might be hiding our clue" Feliciano told Arthur.

"A paper like that will need a lighter or something like that without burning the paper without damaging the paper" Arthur told Feliciano. Feliciano looked at the paper before he looked at the door. If they wanted to get the clue then they were going to have to find a lighter in the house. They were going to wait here because Kiku, Yao and Ivan were off after looking at Honda carved on the wall...with blood on the letters. Feliciano and Arthur both tried to find out what the liquid was covering but they knew that it will come in handy when they explored a little more.

Ao Oni The Last Sunrise – Numbers on the Keys

Kiku slowly opened the door and walked into the room. He noticed that the place was clean and well looked after but also scared on what the Ao Oni had done in this room. Kiku walked further into the room allowing the other two to follow him in. Yao and Ivan looked around before they noticed Kiku near the bath. The bath was filled to the top with blue water and it wasn't clear. The water with a deep blue colour so that you couldn't see into. Kiku looked at the water with disgust.

"What are you hiding Ao Oni?" Kiku asked quietly. Yao and Ivan watched Kiku as he took his military jacket off and reviled a white tank top on and he reached into the bath. Ivan noticed that Kiku didn't look physically strong with the jacket on but Ivan could see the muscles on Kiku's arms since they were exposed. When Kiku and the other members of the axis were on the island Kiku didn't look as strong as he did now. Yao noticed Ivan was checking out Kiku like a predator watching its prey.

"Ivan...what are you planning?" Yao whispered to Ivan.

"I'm not planning anything. I'm admiring what Kiku looks like under his uniform." Ivan told Yao. They waited for a little while as they both watched Kiku look for something in the bath. Kiku pulled the plug out from the plug hole and the water started to drain out from the bath. Kiku watched as the water level dropped slowly before something started to clog up the plug hole. Kiku reached in and found a key.

"That's what the Ao Oni was hiding" Kiku said quietly.

"What's that Kiku?" Ivan asked and Kiku turned the key over to revile. 屋根裏.

"It says attic." Kiku told Ivan and Yao.

"How did you know that there was something in the bath?" Yao asked.

"It happens in the game...but...there aren't about 8 people here. There are 4." Kiku told Yao. Ivan and Yao both looked at each other before Kiku got up from the floor. His arm still dripping with the blue water and he couldn't put his jacket on without getting the blue water on.

"Only one person survives in one version...but since this house is running on an earlier version of the game...hopefully everyone should live in this...but we have to be careful. The Ao Oni can kill if it wants but it is going to play with us first" Kiku told the other two nations. Kiku could swear that the Ao Oni was watching their moves in the mansion. There wasn't really anything that can happen at the moment because Kiku knew when a key moment was going to come. Kiku looked at the key before he walked past the two nations and left the room. Ivan and Yao followed without even saying anything.

Ao Oni The Last Sunrise – Numbers on the Keys

"So...you have a key to the attic and some detergent?" Arthur asked Kiku. The whole group was back together again and they still weren't getting anywhere. Feliciano had left the paper on the piano and Arthur wasn't going to mention it. Kiku looked around before he remembered that he needed something to put the detergent onto in order to take the paint off the keys.

"Does anyone have a handkerchief? I need to have one if I'm to get the paint off the keys." Kiku asked the group. Arthur pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it over to Kiku. The handkerchief was clean and Kiku poured the detergent onto the handkerchief and gave a small smile.

"Of course you would have a handkerchief Arthur" Yao said with a smile on his face.

"A gentleman never leaves home without one" Arthur told the group. Feliciano noticed that Kiku walked over to the piano and noticed the paper on top.

"What's that?" Kiku asked.

"It might be the hint to open the safe." Feliciano told Kiku.

"Piano keys...that's the clue but with the paint on...we can't read what's on the keys." Kiku said quietly. Ivan and Yao stood guard over the door. If the Ao Oni came they would be ready. Kiku, Feliciano and Arthur stood over the piano before Kiku started removing the paint off the keys. Arthur and Feliciano noticed the numbers on the keys.

"941?" Arthur asked confused. Feliciano looked over his shoulder before he saw a large shadow. Feliciano followed the shadow and saw the feet of the Ao Oni.

"K-k-k-k-Kiku!" Feliciano cried out causing everyone to turn around. The Ao Oni stood there with its large eyes looking at Kiku. Kiku moved his hand over the katana before Feliciano put his hand on Kiku's shoulder.

"There's no way we can fight that thing" Feliciano cried out but Kiku wasn't going to let the Ao Oni go without some sort of pain. Yao and Arthur both knew that Kiku wasn't going to let the Ao Oni go and they could tell from the fire of determination in his eyes. The Ao Oni started walking towards the three of them.

"It would be a good idea to run da? We can't fight and lost the numbers on the piano" Ivan called out to Arthur, Feliciano and Kiku.

"True...come on" Arthur called out. Everyone but Kiku moved from his spot and he waited for the Ao Oni to come closer before he sprung into action. Ivan, Arthur, Yao and Feliciano moved from their spots and they managed to get out the room.

"So...you leave them and stay with me" Kiku said to the Ao Oni. It stopped walking and continued to stare at Kiku in front of it. Kiku looked up at the Ao Oni before Kiku went to slash at the Ao Oni. The Ao Oni swatted Kiku away like he was an annoying fly. Kiku hit the wall and the Ao Oni walked towards him. Kiku was the only one in the room and he was guessing he would make an easy target since he was one of the oldest nations in the mansion. Ao Oni was fairly new so he wasn't expecting the Ao Oni to have good strength. Kiku watched as the demon came closer to him and he knew that he was going to be killed by the demon. Kiku noticed that he was still holding onto the katana and he smiled. The Ao Oni stopped walking towards Kiku and Kiku got up from the floor and easily ran past the demon. The Ao Oni watched as Kiku escaped the room. The hunt was on.

Outside Kiku bumped into Feliciano and Ivan. They didn't follow Yao and Arthur as they ran. Ivan looked at Kiku before he started to run. Feliciano and Ivan both heard the footsteps of the Ao Oni before they started running.

Ao Oni The Last Sunrise – Numbers on the Keys

Arthur and Yao kept running. They both ran into a room with a cupboard in. Arthur and Yao both looked at each other before they both ran towards the cupboard.

"There's enough space for both of us to fit in" Arthur told Yao.

"You have to be kidding me aru! There is no way I'm getting in there with you" Yao exclaimed out of rage. Arthur looked at Yao before he sighed.

"Are you coming in there with me or are we going to have of hear one of us suffer?" Arthur asked Yao.

"Kiku told me that it would rather toy with us before it kills us" Yao told Arthur.

"I would rather keep both of us hidden just encase the Ao Oni is close to finding us. So get in the cupboard" Arthur growled at Yao. Yao nodded before he climbed in the cupboard and Arthur soon followed. Both of them were in the cupboard before they heard the door open. Yao and Arthur fell silent in the cupboard not wanting to draw attention. The strong sent of tea was in the air in the cupboard. Yao wanted to fall ill at the strong scent but he knew that any sound could alert the Ao Oni into finding them. Yao and Arthur were silent before the creature in the room decided to leave the room. Yao opened the cupboard slightly and noticed that the coast was clear for the two of them to come out. Yao opened the cupboard enough and both Arthur and Yao climbed out the cupboard.

"Dude!" A voice yelled at both Yao and Arthur. They both jumped 5 feet into the air after hearing that word. Arthur realised that Alfred was there with a smile on his face. Alfred soon invaded Arthur's personal space and gave Arthur a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked Alfred.

"Dude! I've been looking for you. Ever since you left with Yao and Kiku...a massive blue monster thing came and I ran with Francis" Alfred told Arthur. Arthur looked at Alfred before he stroked his hair to keep Alfred calm. Alfred did seem to be calm down after Arthur started to stroke his hair. Yao smiled since it was the same way how he calmed down Kiku when Kiku seemed a little stressed.

"How did you escape from the monster?" Yao asked Alfred.

"I just ran...away from the monster" Alfred told Yao and Arthur.

"No back story?" Arthur asked Alfred who shook his head.

"I can take you to Francis though. Me and him managed to stay together" Alfred told Arthur and Yao. They both nodded and Alfred started to take them to Francis.

Ao Oni The Last Sunrise – Numbers on the Keys

"Ve~ I'm hungry" Feliciano complained. Kiku and Ivan were out of breath after escaping from the Ao Oni. Feliciano had kept on running while the Ao Oni was there. Kiku and Ivan stood there panting after the run. Kiku looked behind him before he noticed that the Ao Oni had left them.

"We...lost...him" Kiku said through his intake of breath.

"Da..." Ivan said with a smile on his face.

"Where are we now?" Feliciano asked and Kiku looked around. He wasn't sure where they were but they were still in the mansion and that was a bad thing. Ivan stood next to Kiku before he placed his hand on Kiku's shoulder.

"What do we do now?" Ivan asked Kiku.

"Feliciano is hungry...we better find food so that he can eat." Kiku told Ivan and Feliciano agreed with what Kiku had just said.

"Kiku...there is something that is bothering me." Ivan told Kiku. Kiku turned to look at Ivan.

"What is it?" Kiku asked.

"You've been injured" Ivan told Kiku. Kiku looked at his arms and he looked at the rest of his body. He noticed that his white uniform had been stained with his blood. Feliciano looked back at Kiku before he felt panic build up inside of him. Kiku had been injured and he didn't know how. Ivan watched as Kiku took his jacket off and noticed that his shoulder seemed to have a large cut down. Kiku didn't even know how the large cut appeared before he remembered that the Ao Oni swatted him away. Kiku didn't even feel the injury happen but now since he found out that it was there. It started to sting. Kiku winced in pain as the sting was irritating him. He was use to having injuries from the natural disasters that hit his country and from wars with other countries but this was annoying him more. Ivan watched as Kiku put his hand over the cut which seemed to have a tinge of blue in the wound.

"Kiku...is it suppose to be blue?" Ivan asked Kiku.

"No...but I know how to clean it...to stop the wound from getting infected and to clear the essence of demon out" Kiku told Ivan.

"Ve~ what do you need?" Feliciano asked Kiku.

"We need the kitchen..." Kiku told the two nations with him. Ivan didn't seem like a nation he would trust but at this moment...if Yao was there he'll be fussing over him. What Kiku needed at the moment was a strong nation like Ivan to be with him. Ivan had a strong aura which cancelled out Feliciano's aura. Kiku moved his hand over his wound and he looked ready to pass out any second now.

"I think it would be good if you take it easy Kiku" Ivan told Kiku.

"No...I'll be fine...Everything...should be in the kitchen" Kiku managed to say. Feliciano and Ivan both knew that Kiku was hard working but they also knew that if the wound left by the Ao Oni would slowly kill him. Kiku needed help.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: I have the review bag ^^<p>

Feliciano: Yay!

FireCacodemon: YYxYandJxS4eva - YAY you thwaked the Ao Oni!

Kiku: arigatou YYxYandJxS4eva...how can I re-pay you?

FireCacodemon: aww...

Feliciano: That's all we have painfully...

Ivan: So...we have: 2 Members of the axis, Kiku and Feliciano. 4 members of the Allies have been found. So...we are missing 2 people.

FireCacodemon: We'll see you next chapter ^^


	7. Demon Virus

FireCacodemon: Anyone looking for an update?

Kiku: ?

Yao: ?

FireCacodemon: Yao followed you Kiku.

Kiku: Yeah...I know.

Yao: This is where you sneak off?

Kiku: It's better to satisfy the Author. What the author says...goes.

FireCacodemon: Kiku has that right ^_^

Yao: You don't own Hetalia or Ao Oni right?

FireCacodemon: Correct. I don't own either Hetalia or Ao Oni. On with the chapter?

Kiku: Hai

* * *

><p>Demon Virus<p>

Alfred took Yao and Arthur to the second floor and took them into the first room on the right. Arthur and Yao followed silently to hear if the Ao Oni was coming after them. Since they managed to escape from the monster they thought that it would come after them again and they could only hope that it wasn't coming to kill them. Alfred knocked on the door leading to the next room before Francis opened the door.

"Yao? Arthur?" Francis asked confused and Alfred nodded.

"Dude I totally found them! They were hiding in a cupboard" Alfred told Francis.

"Have you seen it?" Francis asked and both Arthur and Yao nodded. They both knew that Francis was referring to the Ao Oni and they both understood why Francis was scared but they also knew that Alfred was the 'hero' as he kept calling himself and so didn't seem scared in a group.

"Can we come in?" Arthur asked Francis who nodded. The three nations smiled and walked into the room.

The room was white with a wooden floor. Two rows of bookshelves were near the middle of the room and a white table and chair were in the left hand side of the room. A tall cabinet was located on the right hand side of the room. There was something on the picture that looked confusing. Francis smiled and hugged Arthur. Arthur flinched at the sudden movement before he smiled and returned the hug making Francis confused.

"Why are you returning my hug?" Francis asked Arthur confused.

"In this house...we need to work with everyone if we are to get out of this building alive." Arthur told Francis.

"Right aru...which means there is no axis and no allies. Just one big group" Yao told the three nations.

"Bro...Come look at this" Alfred suddenly lost his childish side and he became serious for a chance. Yao, Francis and Arthur looked at Alfred and Arthur nodded. Alfred took them over the cabinet before Arthur started to look confused.

"What is it?" Arthur asked confused.

"I don't know...but I don't understand it one little bit." Alfred told Yao and Arthur.

"Oui...me and Alfred have been trying to figure it out but we just don't understand it" Francis told the two new nations. Yao and Arthur thought it would be a good idea if they were to look at it and then try to work out a plan. Yao noticed the inscription on the picture before he started reading out loud so that Arthur could hear it and work it out.

"Stretch them, side by side. Which one is longest? Which one small? Then line them up alright. Small at the bottom, on top the tall" Yao told Arthur.

"Ok...let's see what we have here." Arthur told himself before he looked closer at the picture.

"Arthur...we have a Th, I F, MF, RF, LF" Alfred told Arthur.

"But we can't pick up the pieces so I don't know how to put the letters in order." Francis told Arthur before Yao put his finger on the MF and moved his finger upwards. There were 5 circles in the same size as the letters and he soon realised that the letters were magnetic to the picture and smiled.

"I think I know this aru...MF goes at the bottom of the pile...I think. I remember Kiku telling me about this. I called him one night while he was working on the puzzle...so I might know the answer." Yao said with a smile on his face as he started to put the letters in the circles that made the pile. Yao put the letters in the order he thought was correct. At the top was LF followed by Th, RF, I F, MF. Yao stood back and looked at the picture. They waited a couple of seconds.

"Nothing's happening..." Alfred said before Arthur held up his hand to stop Alfred from saying something. Arthur had noticed that Yao was in concentration before he started to swap the letters around. He swapped the RF and the I F around so it was now I F RF instead of RF I F. He soon swapped the LF and the Th over as well. Still nothing happened. Yao soon put the letters back in the starting position and stood back. Arthur wasn't sure if they knew what they were doing but it was better trying then to let the Ao Oni find them.

"I don't get it aru...I forgot what Kiku told me" Yao said before Francis put his hand on Yao's shoulder.

"We don't know what goes on in Kiku's mind. This is one of those things that we aren't supposed to get." Francis told Yao.

"I know...but I can't help but feel useless now it came to this puzzle." Yao told Francis. Alfred stood next to Arthur before Arthur growled slightly in annoyance.

"We're here filling in a puzzle when Kiku, Ivan and Feliciano are probably in trouble with the Ao Oni." Arthur growled.

"Or worse...another puzzle" Alfred yelled at the top of his voice. Arthur quickly stepped on his foot to make him shut up. It worked but it wasn't the best thing that Alfred could have done. Arthur looked at the puzzle again before he started arranging the letters. Th at the top followed by LF, I F, RF and at the bottom MF. Arthur waited for a couple of seconds before he sighed.

"This is useless..." Arthur sighed in defeat.

"What happens if you flip the letters...instead of having MF on the bottom have it on the top?" Francis questioned Arthur. Arthur moves out the way and let Francis move the letters around. Francis rearranged the letters so that the order went from MF, RF, I F, LF and then Th. The letters soon faded off the circles before the picture dropped to the floor. A piece of paper was reviled with a word saying pass. Lots of dots were on the paper as well.

"Francis...you did it!" Alfred yelled in excitement.

"It was everyone's efforts really." Yao said with a smile on his face. Alfred the excited American seemed to be even more excited before he realised that he didn't do anything.

"But I didn't do anything?" Alfred asked confused.

"You found this room and it is going to help probably further on in the mansion" Yao told Alfred. Alfred smiled and nodded. Arthur took the paper down before he flipped it to see the back of the paper. A word was written on the paper.

"Cipher." Arthur read.

"Shall we try to find the others?" Arthur asked and they all nodded.

Ao Oni The Last Sunrise – Demon Virus

Ivan, Feliciano and Kiku were walking towards the kitchen before a sharp pain shot through Kiku's body. Kiku cried out in pain and fell to his knees. Ivan and Feliciano were soon by his side with worried looks on their faces and worry in their eyes.

"I don't think you should move...you're in a bad condition as it is anyway" Ivan told Kiku but he was soon pushed away with the idea as well. Kiku shook his head and struggled to get up back on his feet.

"I'll...be...fine" Kiku managed to say as he struggled to his feet. The pain was still there but it started to die down thankfully. Feliciano and Ivan helped Kiku back onto his feet before Kiku could feel his vision start to blur.

"Ve~ Kiku...you don't look fine" Feliciano told Kiku worried for his friend's health. Kiku was known for over working himself and this was not the best time for him to fall unconscious. If the Ao Oni found them then things were going to get ugly for the nations.

"Ivan-san...we're on the first floor...there's a bedroom...take me there...please" Kiku told Ivan. Ivan nodded and scooped up Kiku. Kiku struggled in Ivan's grip before Ivan frowned.

"Which door Kiku?" Ivan asked on a stern voice despite Kiku struggling. Kiku stopped struggling.

"Do you...remember the...room with the...piano in?" Kiku asked Ivan. Ivan nodded.

"Down the...corridor and first...door on...your left" Kiku told Ivan who nodded and started following Kiku's instructions. Ivan carried Kiku carefully and Feliciano followed. Feliciano walked next to Ivan before they came across the door. Feliciano opened the door and Ivan walked in first. He noticed a soft bed next to the wall and placed Kiku on the bed. Kiku looked paler then he was normally which caused signs of worry for the other two members.

The room had a chair facing the wall and a black table. Cabinets placed on the left hand side of the room while two wardrobes and two book shelves were on the right hand side of the room. Ivan stood next to the bed before Feliciano noticed something on the wardrobe but he couldn't quiet reach.

"Ivan...can you give me a boost?" Feliciano asked Ivan.

"No...Use the chair" Ivan told Feliciano. Feliciano sighed and dragged the chair over to the book shelf that had the item on top. He climbed onto the chair and grabbed the item before he looked at it confused.

"Oil?" Feliciano looked confused at the oil container in his hand.

"There's...a...lighter...in...the...building" Kiku breathed out before Ivan put his finger on Kiku's lips.

"You should be resting, da?" Ivan asked Kiku.

"Hai..." Kiku said before he drifted off to sleep on the bed. Ivan looked at Kiku before Feliciano got off the chair.

"Feliciano...go out and try to find the others...if you can't find the others come back here" Ivan ordered Feliciano.

"Why can't you go?" Feliciano asked Ivan.

"If I go and the Ao Oni comes...you will run away and leave Kiku alone with the Ao Oni. I can't risk it happening. I stand a chance of getting Kiku and myself out of here in one piece. Besides...you're quick on your feet da?" Ivan told Feliciano with the question at the end. Feliciano looked down since Ivan thought of him as weak...sure he didn't like fighting but if he was going to have to fight the Ao Oni to keep Kiku in one piece then he was going to.

"Yeah...I guess I'm quick on my feet" Feliciano said causing Ivan to smile.

"Then you won't really have a problem finding the others. I'll stay here and help Kiku the best I can. Please Feliciano...find the others and bring them here" Ivan told Feliciano. Feliciano nodded and left the room. Ivan was right...he did need to find the others and maybe Ludwig in the process. Feliciano left the room as Ivan went back to watching Kiku. They may have been enemies in the past but if they all make it out of here alive...this place was going to change everything in bonds.

Ao Oni The Last Sunrise – Demon Virus

"Kiku's the one with the keys...we don't even know where they are anyway" Arthur told Francis and Alfred. Yao nodded since they told Alfred and Francis what had happened after they found that everyone had left. They decided that the best thing to do was to hopefully find the others since Kiku had most of the items they had collected over the amount of time that they had stayed in the mansion. Yao had a growing feeling that something was wrong but he didn't feel like telling anyone until he had confirmed that it was something to worry about.

"We better start finding the others. They might be in trouble" Yao told the group.

"Where are we going to find the others?" Arthur asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oui...but...this place is huge...where do we go looking?" Francis told the group. They nodded before they heard quick feet coming to the door.

"Forget not attacking...let's attack" Arthur said before Yao pulled out his wok and ladle and Arthur pulled out his revolver and loaded the revolver so that if the Ao Oni was there then they could fight against the Ao Oni.

"Alfred and Francis, do you have weapons?" Yao asked the two nations?

"I do!" Alfred yelled as he pulled out a gun and Francis pulled out his sword.

"What happens if it's a nation?" Francis asked the group.

"Dude...if it's one of us then we don't attack" Arthur told Francis. Arthur opened the door and noticed Feliciano jumped at the sudden movement of the door. The group breathed a sigh of relief as well as Feliciano and Yao frowned since Feliciano was on his own.

"Where's Kiku and Ivan aru?" Yao asked. Feliciano knew that Yao was good with medicine and a smile grew on his face. It soon faded as he gave them news.

"Yao...Kiku's injured!" Feliciano cried. Yao dropped his weapons and gave Feliciano a stern look.

"Where is he aru?" Yao asked Feliciano. Feliciano nodded and took the group into the bedroom where Ivan and Kiku were. Feliciano knocked on the door before Ivan opened the door.

"I found the group" Feliciano said excitedly and Yao pushed past and looked at Kiku. Kiku had fallen asleep a little while ago and Ivan had managed to bandage up Kiku's wound while he was sleeping and didn't disturb Kiku. Yao breathed a sigh of relief before he turned to Ivan.

"What happened?" Yao asked Ivan.

"Ao Oni...it hit Kiku and now a wound has appeared. Kiku said something about an antidote to kill the demon stuff that has infected him" Ivan told Yao.

"Curing an wound infected with demon...that's going to be hard and it's going to hurt Kiku more as we cure him...but if we leave demon in the wound...I don't even want to think aru" Yao commented before he got up and left for the kitchen.

"I'll stay with him. You and Alfred will go follow Yao" Arthur told Ivan. Ivan nodded and Alfred went after Yao to hopefully get what they need to help Kiku. Kiku cringed in pain on the bed and it was clear that Kiku was fighting the demon that had gotten into him. Arthur and Feliciano stayed with Kiku while Ivan, Yao and Alfred went to get what Yao needed. It was clear that they were worried about the Ao Oni since they haven't seen it in a while. Not that anyone was complaining but without the Ao Oni coming near them they didn't have a clue where it was or where it could be hiding. Feliciano seemed to be calm in the situation which caused worry to Arthur since he would be panicking at the moment normally.

"Feliciano...you're not panicking?" Arthur asked Feliciano.

"No...panicking isn't going to get me anywhere. I want to help everyone not cause trouble for everyone." Feliciano told Arthur who smiled.

"I'm sure you can become stronger here. I'm going to need all the hope I can get and I'll be willing to help you become stronger Feliciano. I'm sure Ludwig and Kiku will be grateful that you're going to become stronger to keep yourself fine. I would be if I were in their shoes. They would too" Arthur told Feliciano. A smile came on his face and he hugged Arthur. Arthur smiled and hugged Feliciano back.

Ao Oni The Last Sunrise – Demon Virus

Yao, Ivan and Alfred were in the kitchen. Yao was looking around the kitchen before he found some herbs in the cabinets which seemed strange. Yao found herbs but there wasn't any food or water in the kitchen. Yao shuffled around the kitchen before he found some first aid stuff and grabbed the box. Yao opened the box up and noticed that the box was empty. Yao growled in annoyance.

"Dude...what do you need?" Alfred asked Yao.

"I need water...that's one thing aru and something to crush the herbs." Yao told Alfred. Ivan smiled and drew out his lead pipe. Yao looked at the pipe before he glared at Ivan.

"What?" Ivan asked innocently but he knew the reason.

"I'm not using your lead pipe unless it has been washed." Yao told Ivan.

"I washed the pipe this morning. It should be fine right?" Ivan asked Yao. Yao looked at the pipe. It did look polished and smartened up but he still couldn't risk the fact that it was the only thing that he could use for the moment. Yao nodded to Ivan and Ivan put the pipe down on the table before he went back to finding all the other items he was going to need to stop Kiku's injury for getting infected even more and to stop the demon in Kiku as well.

"What's demon? Kiku said it was infected with demon...what is it exactly?" Alfred asked Yao. He came and stood next to Yao with a large clean bowl in his arms. Yao sighed.

"Demon is a rare type of virus...it's so rare but it kills quickly. Demon feeds off negative energy and once it's full on negative energy it kills the victim. In a nation it feeds off our negativity and as you like makes a copy of our self. I just hope that I can help Kiku before it makes a copy of Kiku. If it does...then we might be in trouble" Yao told Alfred.

"So...it's a kickass virus?" Alfred asked Yao.

"Da...Why would we be in trouble if it does make a copy of Kiku? Wouldn't that be better?" Ivan asked Yao.

"The clone is filled with all the negative energy. Making the clone dark and unforgiving...Kiku has a lot of negative energy in him...from taking us here, from betraying me all those years ago. If he could just forgive himself then it's possible that all that negative energy would leave. I'm sure Kiku would be happier with himself." Yao said before Alfred put his hand on Yao's shoulder.

"So...Kiku still feels guilty from his past?" Alfred asked Yao and he nodded.

"Every nation harbours some negative energy then. If it comes out and attacks we're in danger...all of us are?" Ivan said and Yao nodded. The virus in Kiku could be slowly killing him but it was going to take some time to get the cure already since this house had nothing in and no water. Yao needed to make the best of what he has if he was going to help his younger brother.

* * *

><p>Yao: Review bag?<p>

Kiku: Hai...we have three reviews.

FireCacodemon: Beats having no views right?

Kiku: Hai ^^

FireCacodemon: Mariko Midori - I remember what happenes with Kiku and a piano...*shivers* one piano so white...turned red.

Kiku: Why are you shivering? I'm the one that was there...

Yao: Next review?

FireCacodemon: YYxYandJxS4eva - Hitting with the Ao Oni with a paper fan? Amazing ^^

Kiku: Yeah...why don't we do that in the story?

FireCacodemon: Tempted...but no.

Yao: aww...

FireCacodemon: Mikakuchiki - I was tempted to have the Ao Oni run into Ivan, Kiku and Feliciano but I decided to make Kiku suffer from his injury instead. Hopefully thought I'll put the Ao Oni in the next chapter but then again...it depends on what I feel like writing.

Yao: What happens if you don't get any reviews?

FireCacodemon: I write the chapter like normal but the ending won't be as long as there will be no reviews to answer.

Yao: oh...fun?

Kiku: Shall we end it here?

FireCacodemon: I think so. Bye readers.


	8. Visions

FireCacodemon: I'm back with another chapter!

Kiku: Hai...you are ^^

Yao: FireCacodemon doesn't own Hetalia or Ao Oni.

FireCacodemon: Yao said it guys ^^

Kiku: On with the chapter?

FireCacodemon: Yup ^^

Yao: Everything in _italics_ is Kiku's visions...that goes for previous chapters as well

* * *

><p>Visions<p>

Yao took hold of Ivan's lead pipe and crushed the herbs. Yao knew what he was doing but what he really needed was water. That way Yao can get the herbs into Kiku's system and hopefully heal him for the time being. Enough so that he could help them get out the mansion and hopefully the demon virus won't kill him or create the dark clone of him. Kiku against you was bad enough but a Kiku who won't give a damn about the opponent even if Kiku attacked his own allies. At the moment Kiku was an important person here since he knew this house and he knew the puzzles and what the keys said and everything. Without Kiku...the Ao Oni would have probably killed them by now but then again...if Kiku never wanted to come here in the first place then none of this would have happened. Ivan and Alfred looked at each other before they looked back at Yao.

"There's a toilet around here...it may not be the best source of water but it's better than nothing right?" Alfred asked Yao. Yao looked at Alfred and nodded.

"Ok aru...go and get the water" Yao told Alfred.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ivan asked Alfred.

"Dude...if the Ao Oni attacks Yao and Kiku...you're better off here" Alfred told Ivan who nodded proving to Alfred that he understood. Alfred left the room while Yao and Ivan went back to helping Kiku.

Alfred left the room and wandered down the corridor. Alfred passed the door to the library and the stairs and he stopped to look at the front door. Alfred walked towards the front door and placed his hand on the door handle he tried to open the door and found that the door was locked. It didn't really surprise Alfred since the door was locked before and he wasn't really expecting the door to be unlocked now when the Ao Oni was still running around. Alfred sighed and noticed another corridor leading to another door. Alfred looked at the door before he shook his head.

'I'm not going there...not without back-up' Alfred thought to himself and he continued walking down the corridor on the left of the house from the front door. There was no way he was going to go down a corridor which hasn't been explored already. Alfred walked into the room in front of him and walked over to the toilet. The lid was closed on the white toilet and Alfred sighed. He was hoping to find water in there. Alfred knelt down and opened the lid to find that the toilet was empty. Alfred looked shocked. No, that didn't describe what he was feeling. Hope was crashing down. The chance that he could help Yao and Kiku and he failed. Kiku was in serious trouble and he couldn't do anything to help. There was another door in the corridor...maybe there was something that could give Alfred water. Alfred needed to get that water. Alfred got up from the floor and closed the lid. He soon left the room and walked into the other room.

Ao Oni The Last Sunrise – Visions

Arthur, Francis and Feliciano were watching over Kiku who was asleep in the bed. Arthur was pacing around the room while Feliciano and Francis were keeping an eye on Kiku. Arthur wasn't very happy before Arthur pulled everything out from his pockets. Francis had managed to take everything out from Kiku's pockets and handed them to Arthur while Kiku wasn't capable of helping. Feliciano and Francis had put everything they had as well that they received from the mansion into the small pile as well. A key, a plate shard, the cipher, the memo and some oil. It really didn't seem as a lot but when Arthur took a look at the memo with Feliciano a while back it looked like some of it was covered and they needed to see what was going on. Feliciano noticed that Arthur was sitting down and looking at what they had collected and decided to sit next to him.

"What's wrong?" Feliciano asked Arthur.

"This place is giving me the creeps. This place...the Ao Oni...the Demon Virus in Kiku...everything is confusing but at the same time...the cipher and memo are confusing me. The cipher with dots on and the memo with hidden stuff on. I just hope Yao, Ivan and Alfred can get the cure to stop the demon virus from killing Kiku" Arthur told Feliciano.

"Kiku's strong...a little virus shouldn't take Kiku down...his work takes him down more than an illness" Feliciano told Arthur who smiled.

"I guess so...but still...a friend has to worry about another friend" Arthur told Feliciano who smiled.

"We're all friends here...we're not enemies. We're all going to get out of here alive. All members of the allies and axis powers" Feliciano told Arthur.

"You really are growing stronger Feliciano. You don't seem like a complete coward here and you take good care of anyone who you class as a friend. Kiku and Ludwig must be grateful" Arthur told Feliciano.

"I miss Ludwig...but I have to help Kiku first since he's in more danger then Ludwig at the moment as I'm aware of" Feliciano told Arthur.

"You two were close enough to get into a relationship...I'm expecting you to be more worried about Ludwig then Kiku" Arthur told Feliciano in complete honestly.

"Ludwig may be my first friend and he may be strict on training but he's really a nice guy. Kiku's nice, calm...not strict on training and we enjoy spending time together. Kiku's cooking is really good and he even offers his help when we're cooking a meal. His drawing is amazing and his anime are amazing. Kiku's nice to hang out with after a long day of training...even though he trains with us too" Feliciano told Arthur.

"Hi...Hiro...Hiroshi" Kiku breathed out causing everyone to look at him. Francis looked completely confused but Arthur and Feliciano heard of Hiroshi before and they knew that if they played the game Ao Oni then they would know what Hiroshi looks like but they were stuck here for the moment and that was that.

"Who's Hiroshi?" Francis asked the two nations on the floor.

"Hiroshi...one of the characters in Kiku's game of Ao Oni" Feliciano told Francis.

"Kiku's been having visions...I think he's having one now...but we can't be too sure" Arthur told Francis.

"How long has Kiku been having these?" Francis asked the two nations. The English nation looked at Feliciano.

"The first time he had a vision was when he touched the door to the library...before we first encountered the Ao Oni" Feliciano told Francis. Francis looked at Kiku before Kiku rolled over in the bed and away from the nations.

"Hurry up Yao...Kiku might be getting worse" Francis whispered.

Ao Oni The Last Sunrise – Visions

"_Kiku...Kiku wake up...please...you're the only person who I can talk to...Kiku...wake up" Hiroshi said as he gently shook Kiku. Kiku weakly opened his eyes and looked up at Hiroshi who was looking worried at him._

"_Hi...Hiro...Hiroshi" Kiku breathed out._

"_Kiku...what happened to you?" Hiroshi asked Kiku worriedly._

"_Attacked by...the Ao Oni...I got...injured" Kiku breathed out. Hiroshi looked away from Kiku. Kiku rolled over to face the wall before Hiroshi looked back at Kiku._

"_I really should let you rest...you look like you need it Kiku" Hiroshi told Kiku._

"_Wait...why are...you here?" Kiku asked Hiroshi. Hiroshi smiled at Kiku._

"_We're friends right?" Hiroshi asked Kiku._

"_Hai...we're friends...but...I don't know...if I'll make it" Kiku told Hiroshi. Hiroshi pulled out a small glass vial and put it near Kiku's mouth._

"_You're going to need this...Drink it. There are times when the world where you come from and this world intertwine. That's why you keep getting the visions. They might appear randomly but so far they have only appeared when something important happens" Hiroshi told Kiku. Hiroshi helped Kiku drink the liquid in the vile._

"_What...does it...do?" Kiku asked Hiroshi._

"_It is going to put your body into a calm state. You'll be able to move back in your world but still don't strain your body too much and don't annoy the wound the Ao Oni gave you. I think your friends are trying to help you as well. What I don't get is only why you cross?" Hiroshi asked Kiku._

"_I don't know...if you...had the...chance to...meet someone...else...would you?" Kiku asked Hiroshi. Hiroshi looked at the door before he shook his head._

"_Meeting you Kiku...I don't really want to meet any of your kind so...probably not" Hiroshi told Kiku. Kiku smiled slightly before he slipped into a deep sleep. Hiroshi smiled before he got up from the bed and left the room._

"_Get better Kiku Honda" Hiroshi whispered before he left the room._

Ao Oni The Last Sunrise – Visions

Kiku awoke in the same room where Hiroshi was only to find Francis looking at Kiku worried. Kiku looked up at Francis before Feliciano and Arthur noticed. Feliciano was automatically by Kiku's bed and Arthur smiled and got up to see how Kiku was doing. Francis smiled and Kiku tried to sit up straight. He could feel his body protesting and Kiku managed to sit up straight but was leaning against the wall.

"Kiku how are you feeling?" Feliciano asked Kiku.

"A little better...what has happened?" Kiku asked the small group. Arthur got up and sat on the bed while Feliciano moved next to Kiku and sat next to him.

"Yao, Ivan and Alfred have gone to get something for the demon virus in your system. You said Hiroshi in your sleep" Feliciano told Kiku.

"I had another vision...I was still injured like I'm now...but Hiroshi gave me some information...and something to drink...he said that it will calm my body down but I still have to take things easy. Can we go down to the kitchen?" Kiku asked the small group.

"We said we'll wait here to the others to return. Sorry Kiku" Arthur told Kiku who nodded understanding the reasons why.

"There's something else I need to tell you" Kiku said.

Ao Oni The Last Sunrise – Visions

Alfred stood in fear as the Ao Oni was standing in front of him. The black eyes looking down at him with the creepy smile on his face again. Alfred looked at the Ao Oni in worry as it started to come towards him slowly. Alfred turned to run before the door slammed shut behind Alfred. Alfred tried to open the door before the Ao Oni made a move on Alfred. Alfred quickly turned around and pulled out his gun and started shooting the Ao Oni. It took a while before Alfred realised that his gun had no effect on the Ao Oni standing in front of him. The Ao Oni bared his teeth at Alfred who started to panic. Alfred realised that the gun in his hand could break the glass and hopefully used to escape. The Ao Oni got ready to bite Alfred's head off but Alfred was quick enough to shoot the glass and tried to escape through the door. Alfred looked back to see the Ao Oni climbing after him Alfred screamed at a really high pitch. The Ao Oni still bared its fangs at Alfred before Alfred and the Ao Oni heard a door open.

"Alfred!" Alfred turned to the sound of the voice to find Ivan running towards him. Ivan had his trusty lead pipe back in his hand. Alfred smiled before the Ao Oni broke through the door. Alfred and Ivan both got ready to fight the Ao Oni. Ivan got ready to help Alfred as the Ao Oni came closer. Ivan was the first the make a move and slammed the lead pipe onto the Ao Oni's head before swinging it into the Ao Oni's face. The Ao Oni bit into the lead pipe before Alfred shot the Ao Oni with his gun again. The Ao Oni didn't seem to take any damage from the gun or the lead pipe but it gave both Alfred and Ivan time to escape. Alfred and Ivan did manage to escape back to the kitchen where Yao just needed the water before it was ready to give to Kiku. Ivan and Alfred looked around to find Yao waiting for the water.

"Where is the water aru?" Yao asked both the nations in front of him. Both nations were both panting from the escape from the Ao Oni.

"We...escaped...the...Ao...Oni" Alfred breathed out while taking long breaths.

"What?" Yao exclaimed in shock.

"Dude...I couldn't get the water" Alfred told Yao.

"Don't worry about that...while I was crushing the herbs I managed to find an onion and I got onion juice so I have what I need to help Kiku. Don't worry about it" Yao told the two nations. The two nations looked at Yao before Yao had the liquid in a little glass vial that he had managed to find and smiled.

"You want us to go and get water...but you found an onion?" Alfred asked.

"I only needed one person to go after the water but I found an onion...come on let's go" Yao told the two nations. The two nations looked at Yao before they nodded. They all left the room and Ivan and Alfred noticed that the door where the Ao Oni came out from was perfectly fine. Alfred and Ivan wondered if the Ao Oni was really there since it was affected by anything they Ivan and Alfred threw at it.

Ao Oni The Last Sunrise – Visions

"Drink this Kiku...it won't taste good but it will help kick any virus out from your system. Even Demon Virus" Yao told Kiku. Yao, Ivan and Alfred had managed to get back to the group to find Kiku looking a little better than the last time Yao had seen Kiku. Kiku had managed to drink whatever was in the liquid which Yao made. It didn't exactly taste good but Kiku knew that it would be better if he had it instead of refusing it. Kiku knew that Yao's medicines were the best that he could get while here.

"What exactly did Hiroshi tell you?" Arthur asked Kiku.

"Another vision?" Yao asked Kiku who nodded.

"Hai" Kiku said before Yao looked at Arthur.

"What happened in it?" Ivan asked.

"Hiroshi explained something to me...Apparently when my visions occurs it happens when this world and the world where Hiroshi is intertwine. He said that they might be random but so far it has only happened when something important has happened. The last vision happened when I was unconscious. Hiroshi also wonders why I'm the only one affected by the worlds intertwining" Kiku told the group.

"So...your vision occurs when the worlds intertwine?" Arthur asked just making sure. Kiku nodded.

"I'm thinking the only reason why you're getting the visions is because you created the game?" Ivan asked before Kiku looked at the pile of who know what they found in the mansion. Yao also looked at the pile before Kiku tried to get off the bed. Yao looked at the pile of stuff and the key was needed for something. Kiku knew where the key leaded and he managed to get himself off the bed. He still needed to take things easy but he was pretty sure that if he just took the group to the attic then everything would be fine. Kiku grabbed the key before he noticed the memo.

"The memo?" Kiku asked.

"You might know what to do" Feliciano said quietly.

"Does anyone have a lighter?" Kiku asked the group.

"This is all we have" Arthur told Kiku.

"A cipher?" Kiku asked confused before Arthur frowned slightly.

"We found it after solving a puzzle" Arthur told Kiku.

"Can we split into two groups?" Kiku asked Arthur. The look of confusion flooded everyone's face. Kiku wasn't expecting much from what he had just said but Alfred seemed to have gone pale after the words and only Yao and Ivan knew why. The Ao Oni attacked them both. Yao was busy in the kitchen and so didn't get affected by the Ao Oni but then the check...no damage was done. Kiku looked around before he took the memo and went to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Francis asked Kiku.

"To find the lighter...alone" Kiku told the group before he left the room. Feliciano started to panic before Yao put his hand on Feliciano's shoulder to stop him.

"Let Kiku go aru...his mind is set" Yao told Feliciano who nodded.

"Is it really a good idea to let Kiku go on his own?" Alfred asked Yao.

"Kiku will be fine...he seemed fine enough when we entered the room and he looks healthier now then he did before. No evidence that the Demon Virus is in his system. I just hope he doesn't run into the Ao Oni again" Yao told Feliciano.

"But...The Ao Oni might attack him" Feliciano said quietly.

Ao Oni The Last Sunrise – Visions

Kiku walked down the stairs and walked into the corridor on his right and found the door unlocked. Kiku nodded and walked a room divided into two. Kiku knew that the Ao Oni would be waiting for him in the left hand side of the room and he knew that nothing was there on the right hand side of the room. He needed to face the Ao Oni if he was going to get the lighter. He needed to get the lighter and he was going to. If Kiku wanted to move through the mansion to get everyone out he was going to need the lighter. It played a crucial part in the mansion and Kiku knew that.

"I know you're there Ao Oni" Kiku whispered quietly. Kiku walked to the left hand side of the room to find one sliding door on the right hand side of the room on the left. Small cupboards on the left and side of the room. Kiku knew that if he walked too close then the Ao Oni would attack. That was the risk he was willing to take. He took his step forwards. The door slid open.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Like it? Hate it? Love Kiku?<p>

Kiku: Just get on with the review answers FireCacodemon

*Yao hands FireCacodemon the Review bag*

FireCacodemon: SaySaeri - Thanks for saying it was a great chapter...don't worry...Kiku's fine at the moment ^^

Kiku: ...

Yao: That was short and sweet?

FireCacodemon: Yeah...I didn't have much to work with Yao.

Yao: Oh...

FireCacodemon: YYxYandJxS4eva - Kiku hung in there and Francis can be smart in my opinion...He's not smart all the time but I think he should have his moments. I'm glad you're loving this story.

Kiku: Me too to be honest...

Yao: Who thought this would be exciting to read?

FireCacodemon: To be honest...not me...

Kiku: next review?

FireCacodemon: Josky - I updated...because I felt like writing a chapter in one day :3 It took a while but here it is ^^

Kiku: Evil kitty face?

FireCacodemon: YES! :3

Yao: Here's the next review *Hands FireCacodemon the next review*

FireCacodemon: Mikakuchiki - You wanted to know what happened next chapter...here it was...its above this part but never mind.

Yao: That's all readers.

FireCacodemon: If you think any of your friends like Ao Oni or have played it and like Hetalia...and think they have an interest in this then let them know. If not it doesn't really matter.

Kiku: No trying to increase the population of the story FireCacodemon-kun.

FireCacodemon: Sorry Kiku.

Yao: Anyone who reviews...gets some rice ^^


	9. Open the Safe

FireCacodemon: Hey, I'm back yay ^_^

Kiku: With another chapter?

FireCacodemon: Yes

Kiku: FireCacodemon doesn't own Ao Oni, Hetalia, the song Insanity or Kaito and Miki.

FireCacodemon: Basically...the only thing that I believe is mine is the demon virus...

Kiku: Shall we get on with the story?

FireCacodemon: Hai

* * *

><p>Open the Safe<p>

Kiku watched when the blue figure emerged from the cupboard. Kiku watched as the Ao Oni started coming towards him before Kiku turned to run. Kiku left the room quickly before he heard the Ao Oni following him. Kiku wasn't really expecting much from the chase but if he didn't bring the Ao Oni back to the others then he'll be fine. Kiku was running before he found the stairs. His game knowledge comes in handy when it comes to escaping from the Ao Oni. Kiku shot up the stairs with the Ao Oni not far behind him. Kiku noticed that he was heading back towards the group before he smiled and ran down the corridor on the first floor and noticed that the Ao Oni was still chasing him. Kiku turned left and ran up the stairs with the Ao Oni only seconds behind him. Kiku soon turned to his right and entered the room. Kiku noticed that it looked like people were camping there before and he heard the door slam open as the Ao Oni came through. Kiku watched as the demon looked right at him and Kiku ran out of the Ao Oni's sight and his behind the book case. The Ao Oni sniffed the air trying to sniff out where Kiku was hiding. Kiku tried to calm down his breathing before the Ao Oni heard. Kiku waited patiently for a couple of seconds before he heard the Ao Oni walk towards the book cases in the room. Kiku wasn't sure which was the Ao Oni was coming.

"It's ok Kiku...calm down." Kiku mentally told himself. Kiku noticed that the Ao Oni had stopped moving and breathed a sigh of relief. Kiku turned before the blue skin came into his sight. Kiku immediately shot up to look at the Ao Oni's eyes and the smile on his face. Kiku tried to escape before the Ao Oni grabbed Kiku. Kiku only started to struggle.

Ao Oni the Last Sunrise – Open the Safe

Feliciano was pacing the room while the group waited for Kiku to return with the lighter. Arthur, Francis, Ivan, Alfred and Yao were all waiting patiently for Kiku to return before Yao heard the sound of feet coming. Yao heard footsteps coming towards the room before the footsteps quickly diverted towards the door and headed off. The footsteps weren't very heavy so he was guessing that it was Kiku before he heard heavy footsteps. Yao was guessing that it was the Ao Oni that walked past the room. Yao looked around before he heard the footsteps disappear completely. Yao breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong Yao?" Feliciano asked Yao as he continued pacing around the room.

"I heard footsteps...Kiku's getting chased by the Ao Oni. I just hope he's fine." Yao told the group.

"Kiku's a strong nation...he'll be fine." Arthur told Yao.

"I can't help but feel that Kiku's in trouble...Where was he going?" Yao asked and no one really knew where Kiku was or went.

"Surely since you're his brother you should find him." Ivan told the small group. Yao looked at Ivan and thought it was a good idea. Yao headed towards the door before Feliciano pounced on him. Yao looked down at the Italian who had latched onto him.

"I want to come too. I want to be stronger so I can actually help instead of being a burden here." Feliciano told Yao.

"Ok then aru...you can come." Yao told Feliciano. A smile appeared on his face and he let Yao go and nodded.

"Thanks Yao." Feliciano cried out and Yao headed out the door. Yao and Feliciano left the room and headed downstairs. Yao looked for any sign that Kiku had been through it before he walked towards the front door. Feliciano followed Yao before he looked behind him. Down the corridor he noticed a door wide open. Yao tried to open the front door and failed. He wasn't expecting much since he didn't have a key or anything to open the door. He felt Feliciano poke his shoulder.

"What is it aru?" Yao asked Feliciano.

"There's a door slammed open so I'm guessing Kiku went in there." Feliciano told Yao. Yao had to admit...he probably would have missed that. Yao nodded before they started to head off towards the room. Yao and Feliciano noticed the room had split into two different areas.

"Veh~ I'll go check the left hand side while you check the right hand side." Feliciano told Yao who didn't seem to mind. Yao nodded and left to search the right hand side of the room while Feliciano searched the left hand side of the room. Feliciano noticed that one of the cupboards was open and he was guessing that it was where the Ao Oni came out from. Feliciano closed the door after taking a quick peek inside. Feliciano opened the other cupboard before he found nothing. He soon noticed some small cupboards and opened the cupboard on the left hand side. A white rectangle with a line near the top. Feliciano picked up the white rectangle before he soon found it to be the lighter that he needed. Feliciano's face lit up in excitement as he now had the lighter. Now they only needed to get Kiku back with them and they will be able to work out the combination to the safe.

"Found anything?" Yao called to Feliciano.

"Yeah! I found the lighter!" Feliciano called back to Yao. Feliciano and Yao both decided to meet up and head back to the others before Yao's brother senses kicked in. Yao didn't believe that Kiku could really face the Ao Oni on his own. Sure Kiku looked a lot healthier but he still wasn't in a perfect condition. Yao gave Feliciano a serious look which scared Feliciano a tiny bit.

"Feliciano...I'm going to find the Ao Oni. Are you going to come with me?" Yao asked Feliciano. Feliciano hesitated but nodded. He was going to help his friend and ally in this building. Ludwig may not have been found but Kiku was still with him. He wasn't going to let his friend down when he needed it.

"Sure. Let's go." Feliciano told Yao in a determined voice and Yao nodded seeing that Feliciano wasn't going to have Kiku stay in trouble while everyone was fine.

Ao Oni the Last Sunrise – Open the Safe

Yao and Feliciano both noticed a door wide open on the third floor before they saw the back of the Ao Oni's head. Feliciano gulped and Yao put his hand on Feliciano's shoulder trying to comfort him. Feliciano nodded and they both ran into the room. The Ao Oni had hold of Kiku who was struggling in the grip of the blue demon. Yao and Feliciano stood there in shock to see that Kiku's katana was lying on the floor, glistening innocently from the light of the room. Yao and Feliciano didn't seem to notice the katana lying on the ground.

"Onee-san...help..." Kiku managed to get the words out from him. The Ao Oni turned to face Feliciano and Yao with his creepy smile. Feliciano paled but he wasn't going to let the Ao Oni treat his friend like a toy.

"You leave Kiku alone!" Yao cried out and slammed a ladle into the Ao Oni's head. The Ao Oni dropped Kiku on the ground and then looked up at the demon. The blue demon towered over Kiku before he picked up his katana lying on the ground and went to slash as the Ao Oni. The Ao Oni went to go after Yao and Feliciano before Feliciano pulled out an Italian gun and started shooting the Ao Oni. The Ao Oni didn't seem to get affected by Feliciano's bullets even though it was clear that he was shot. The Ao Oni looked at Feliciano before the Ao Oni started to spit the bullets down at the ground. Feliciano looked disgusted along with Yao and Kiku.

"Kiku...what kills this thing?" Feliciano asked Kiku. The Ao Oni soon growled in pain and looked behind him. Kiku was standing there with black blood dripping off his katana. Kiku seemed to be glaring daggers at the Ao Oni before Feliciano ran past the Ao Oni, grabbed Kiku and escaped the room with Yao following him. Feliciano stopped running for a bit and realised that the Ao Oni wasn't following them.

"That was a close one aru." Yao managed to say after taking a few deep breaths. Feliciano and Kiku were both still taking deep breaths before Yao turned to face Kiku. Kiku knew that he was going to be in trouble from Yao.

"What can kill the Ao Oni?" Feliciano asked before Yao had a chance to speak.

"Nothing...it can't be killed." Kiku replied to Feliciano's question.

"Kiku, what were you thinking? You can't face the Ao Oni on your own! How can you be so stupid?" Yao told Kiku.

"I didn't want to put people into the mess I made...The whole reason we all came here was because of my stupid curiosity to check it out. I never wanted you all to come with me...I was happier to be here on my own. If the Ao Oni was here like it is then only I would go missing...but in war terms it would be better since you'll only have two main forces against you...instead of three." Kiku told Yao before Kiku started to walk away from the two nations. Yao watched Kiku leave them before Feliciano started to follow Kiku.

"Kiku...wait. Yao's only worried about you." Feliciano told Kiku.

"I don't care! I know Yao's worried about his little brother but you and the rest of the nations don't need me! You all could have gotten on with your means of escaping! The Ao Oni won't stop chasing me since I know the game! If you want to survive then you don't need me!" Kiku snapped at Feliciano. Feliciano was taken back. Kiku put his katana back into its sash before he started to walk off.

"Is it too late to cure the demon virus?" Feliciano asked Yao.

"Kiku!" Yao cried out to his brother. Kiku stopped and looked back at his brother.

"What do you want Yao-san?" Kiku asked Yao.

"How are we going to get through this mansion if we don't work as a team?" Yao asked Kiku.

"I...I...I don't know...you'll figure something out." Kiku told Yao.

"Kiku...please stay...at least until we find Ludwig...then you can go do whatever you want in this mansion. If we escape..." Feliciano stopped before Kiku looked at Feliciano.

"Kiku...how bad is the demon virus?" Yao asked Kiku.

"The demon virus is still in me and it will act up from time to time...I hope it doesn't happen past this mansion...I don't really want to become a threat to other nations if the virus does make a copy of me...once it's done that though...the virus won't be in me anymore." Kiku told Yao.

"So...until it makes a copy of you...the virus stays in you?" Feliciano asked Kiku and Yao.

"Hai...just be glad I'm not a normal person." Kiku told Feliciano.

"Let's get back to the others. We can solve the puzzle on the piano and take another step towards Ludwig." Yao commented and Feliciano nodded. Kiku nodded as well.

Ao Oni the Last Sunrise – Open the Safe

Arthur was standing over the piano after Feliciano nearly tried to drag everyone to the room. He wasn't sure what the numbers to the safe was since it needed four numbers and they only had three. Feliciano had given the lighter to Kiku and Kiku had managed to get hold of the oil to fill the lighter. Once Kiku had filled the lighter with oil he smiled.

"Who's got the memo?" Kiku asked and Francis pulled the memo out from his pocket and gave it to Kiku.

"I don't know what you're going to do with the memo but since you made the game you should know what to do." Francis told Kiku as he gave him the memo. Arthur was still occupied with the piano and he didn't really notice Alfred sit on the piano stool and started pressing random piano keys. Arthur only realised after a minute of Alfred playing random notes when Alfred started laughing.

"DO YOU BLOODY MIND?" Arthur roared at Alfred.

"Dude...you'll attract the Ao Oni if you yell." Alfred told Arthur. Kiku flinched before he looked behind him at Alfred and Arthur.

"Sorry...just stop playing the piano." Arthur told Alfred who nodded. Ivan noticed Kiku had flinched before Kiku lit the lighter in the under the memo. Two more piano keys appeared on the memo.

"F and B?" Yao asked as he looked over Kiku's shoulder.

"C, F, D B?" Feliciano asked and Kiku nodded. Kiku got up from where he was and walked over to the piano.

"Excuse me Arthur-san and Alfred-kun." Kiku said to the two nations. They both moved out from Kiku's way and allowed Kiku to see the numbered keys. Kiku sat down on the piano stool and looked at the keys.

"Got anything Kiku?" Ivan asked before Kiku started playing the piano. A soft sounding melody filled the air causing all the nations to watch Kiku. Kiku smiled softly as Kiku pressed down the piano keys to make the tune he grew to love. Arthur soon realised what Kiku was playing on the piano.

"I know that tune...Isn't it Insanity...from Kaito and Miki?" Arthur asked Kiku.

"Hai...I love the song so I took my time and learnt the song on the piano. I've been trying to learn it on different instruments and I know Kaito's parts of the song without any problem. But of course I learnt Miki's parts but I mainly stick to Kaito's parts." Kiku told Arthur.

"That's really cool...I would learn the songs but I need a better grasp of Japanese before I try to sing in Japanese." Arthur told Kiku.

"Would you just get on with finding out the combination?" Francis and Alfred yelled at Kiku and Arthur.

"The numbers ar on the keys C, D and E. The numbers for the safe are 9146." Kiku told Alfred and Francis.

"How did you find out?" Ivan asked.

"C is a 9 so that's fine; if you flip the key of E you'll find out the next number which happens to be a 1. Since the next key on the memo is a D it makes the next number 4. The last key is also C flipped so it makes the 9 into a 6. We then get the combination of 9146." Kiku stopped playing as Kiku explained how he got the combination to the safe. Ivan walked over to the safe and put the numbers into the safe. Everyone heard a click and Ivan opened the safe. Inside was a key leading to another door. Ivan took the key out and held it in front of his face and then looked at Kiku.

"We have another key. Kiku, can you read the key and find out where it goes?" Ivan asked Kiku.

"Sure." Kiku said and Ivan tossed the key over to Kiku. Kiku caught the key and examined the key. ナーサリー. Kiku knew where he was going and he knew that he was on the same floor.

"What does the key say?" Feliciano asked Kiku.

"It's the key leading to the nursery. I know where that is as well." Kiku told Feliciano. Feliciano was so keen on finding Ludwig that Kiku felt like he didn't belong in the Axis Powers anymore. He knew that he was from a different part of the world and his ways were different but...Ludwig and Feliciano seemed to do a very good job and keeping each other happy and then there was Kiku. Standing off from the two of them and even if he walked into the room with the two European nations he would still get ignored. It seemed that the only time Feliciano would realise that he was there was because Ludwig had other stuff to do and it involved work.

"Let's go then! Kiku, lead the way." Feliciano cried out in joy as a smile grew on his face. Kiku waited for Feliciano to stop making so much noise so that he could talk to him. Arthur noticed that Kiku seemed to be in a different world but he wasn't in a vision. If Kiku was in a vision then he'll collapse.

"Something wrong Kiku?" Arthur asked Kiku who snapped out of whatever was running through his mind and looked at Arthur.

"No...Everything is fine." Kiku lied to Arthur.

"You're a terrible liar Kiku. Tell us what is going on in that little Japanese mind of yours." Francis spoke to Kiku softly.

"It's nothing that concerns you Francis...nothing that really concerns anyone. It's just something I've been thinking about. Don't worry about it." Kiku told the group before they all shrugged. If Kiku wasn't going to tell then there was no way that Kiku was going to tell anyone unless he wanted to.

"Then let's go and find Ludwig!" Feliciano cried out.

"I want to split into two groups. One group to come and put this cipher where it belongs and then another group to go and use the key to the nursery." Kiku told the nations. The nations looked at Kiku before Ivan stepped forward.

"I'll start the group who will go look at the cipher." Ivan said with a smile on his face. Kiku nodded to Ivan before he looked at Alfred expecting him to make a group.

"Alfred? Aren't you going to make one? You are the hero after all." Arthur asked Alfred. Alfred took the opportunity to go and make a group.

"I'll be the leader of the group who's going to the nursery!" Alfred yelled at the top of his lungs. Kiku, who was still sitting at the piano stool closed his eyes and started to play the song Insanity.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: End of chapter...love it? Hate it? Want more Ao Oni physically in it?<p>

Kiku: Review?

FireCacodemon: Yeah...we got one.

Kiku: Who from?

FireCacodemon: YYxYandJxS4eva - I'm glad Alfred came in handy as well...he's normally an idiot but then again...in this mansion...you're going to need everyone. I'm glad you're finding this story interesting...I enjoy writing this story. Hey...a cookie ^_^

Kiku: I'm guessing I'm going to have to go and find a way to keep you off a sugar rush?

FireCacodemon: Don't worry about it. I won't get hyper.

Kiku: FireCacodemon...

FireCacodemon: MY COOKIE! *runs off*

Kiku: *sighs*

Feliciano: Here's pasta!


	10. Cipher Code

FireCacodemon: I'm really sorry for the very long wait for an update!

Kiku: I'm sure the readers don't mind...they look like they don't mind.

Feliciano: Veh~ Kiku's right FireCacodemon. The readers don't mind. Just as long as you update!

FireCacodemon: Feliciano's scaring me...

Kiku: You get use to him. I like Feliciano the way he is.

Feliciano: Let's get on with the chapter!

FireCacodemon: I don't own Hetalia. I don't own Ao Oni either...

Kiku: Come on FireCacodemon-kun...let's go and leave the readers to their reading.

FireCacodemon: Again...sorry for the long wait.

* * *

><p>Cipher Code<p>

"Kiku, since you know so much about this mansion, why don't you come with me?" Ivan asked Kiku. Kiku nodded as it was a good plan. The cipher also gives Kiku a combination for something. He also knew that the map was there.

"Where Kiku goes, I go." Yao told the group causing Kiku to smile slightly. Feliciano put his hand up.

"Can I come too?" Feliciano asked slightly scared. Kiku couldn't really blame Feliciano from wanting to join him. Feliciano did promise that he was going to be stronger and Kiku seemed to have a habit of finding the Ao Oni.

"Sure, you can come to Feliciano-kun," Kiku told Feliciano who smiled. Kiku looked at Ivan and Yao before Alfred claimed the rest of the group.

"So, everyone know what they need to do?" Yao's voice called out and the group nodded. Everyone had their group and if something did happen then they had others to help. Kiku, Feliciano, Ivan and Yao waited for Alfred's group to leave first before they went off. Kiku gave Alfred the nursery key before Alfred and his group set off to find the room and camp there for a couple of hours possible. Once Alfred's group had left the room Kiku sighed. There was something bothering him and Yao, Feliciano and Ivan could sense that. Yao walked over to his brother and looked into his eyes.

"Kiku aru...are you ok?" Yao asked concerned for his little brother.

"Hai...just a little tired." He responded to his older brother.

"Kiku, if you're falling ill again then you have to let me know," Yao's voice was concerned.

"I'm not feeling ill and I can't feel a vision coming on so I don't know if there is something wrong with me."

"Maybe it's because you've been here for too long, da?" Ivan asked.

"Veh~ with you easily influenced as well...is it possible that the demon virus is starting to act up again?" Feliciano asked.

"I don't think so. Anyway, let's go and get the map," Kiku's words came out and Ivan nodded.

"That was the reason we split up." He said with a smile on his face. Kiku started to head out the room. The other three nations looked at each other before they followed Kiku.

The corridor felt empty. Even if Kiku stood in the middle of the corridor with the other three nations it would still feel empty. Kiku continued walking down the corridor, past the stairs and looked at the door. Yao, Ivan and Feliciano had caught up with him and Kiku entered the room. Once the small group were through the door way, the other side of the room held the map. Feliciano nudged Kiku forward slightly.

"It's just a map, da?" Ivan asked.

"Hai, that's the map." Kiku quickly replied to Ivan before he walked towards the map. He had a growing feeling that the Ao Oni was going to come crashing into the room once he touched the map. Feliciano skipped next to him while Kiku walked towards the map. His worry kept on growing for fear of his friends. The Ao Oni wasn't something to be taken lightly and so far Kiku only knew that he should run with the others. Alfred was always going to try to be the hero...something that could get him killed. He couldn't risk losing Alfred in a place like this. His country depended on him to make the right decisions. Even if the other nations hate him. Kiku didn't really mind Alfred and his strange ways but he enjoyed his company more or less like anyone else.

"The map looks like it only covers the 1st floor. Will it help with other floors too?" Feliciano asked Kiku.

"No, just the first floor. Not a bad idea though, having a map that shows all the floors," Kiku commented with Feliciano's logic. It was a smart idea. If he got out of the mansion alive with the others then that might be what will happen in another update version of the game. Kiku placed the map in his pocket before he pulled out the cipher and looked at it.

"Do you think we'll find Ludwig soon aru?" Yao asked.

"I hope so...Ludwig..." Kiku placed his spare hand on Feliciano's shoulder. Feliciano looked at his Japanese friend before he smiled.

"Ludwig-san will be fine. He's a strong nation. He'll be doing fine on his own. Let's just hope that we find him soon though. I don't want Ludwig-san being here alone much longer." Kiku's voice seemed to help with Feliciano. Feliciano nodded.

"I'll be strong. I don't want to be a chicken all my life." Feliciano cried out in triumphant. Ivan and Yao stood near the door to hear if the Ao Oni was coming this way. They could do with keeping Kiku away from the demon for his own safety. It may not happen much but Alfred seemed to have rubbed off on Kiku and giving him a slight heroic nature when he's with his friends. Alfred always wanted to be the hero and save his friends and Kiku started to pick up on that habit.

"You'll do Ludwig-san proud." Yao looked up at Kiku and smiled. It was always nice seeing his little brother give advice to his friends.

Kiku looked back at the cipher in his hand before he placed in the frame where the map used to be. Feliciano noticed a line on the cipher before he grew confused from the dots on the paper. There were 5 large, black dots under the P. Then there was a dot, space, dot, space then 3 more dots under the A. The first S letter had a large black dot on the line and then 1 underneath it before a gap then 3 more dots. The second S was dot, gap then 4 more dots under the line. Feliciano scratched his head out of confusion. Kiku seemed to know what they were meaning.

"Kiku, do you understand what they mean?" Ivan asked from afar. Kiku's attention turned to Ivan before he nodded.

"It isn't really hard...correction...it isn't hard for me. My boss uses this a lot so I know how to solve them." The Japanese man told the tall Russian man.

"So, what do the dots mean?" Yao asked Kiku confused.

"I'm not going to say the answer but...you can solve the puzzle by how many dots are connected to the line." Kiku told the small group of nations before Feliciano smiled.

"So the first number will be 5?" Feliciano asked Kiku.

"Not quiet. The dot above the line equals 5. The dots under the line mean 1." Kiku explained to Feliciano.

"So the combination is 9164?" Feliciano asked Kiku.

"Correct."

"Veh~ I did it!" Feliciano cried out in joy as he started jumping on one foot before jumping onto the other foot.

"Good job Feliciano." Yao congratulated Feliciano and Ivan smiled. There was hope for Feliciano after all. Maybe this mansion isn't the worst idea...it had some positives.

"Let's go and head off to the nursery." Yao said and the others agreed. Feliciano and Kiku looked at the cipher before they left the room and headed towards the nursery.

Ao Oni The Last Sunrise – Cipher Code

"They have been gone for a long time!" Alfred was complaining to Arthur about how long they were waiting. Francis clamped his hand around Alfred's mouth to make him shut up. They didn't want to attract the Ao Oni's attention and possibly have a death. They didn't have everyone there so they weren't expecting much of a chance. Kiku was the only one who had an insight of the game and knew all the tricks and traps around the mansion. He was also the only person who could read Japanese Kanji without a problem. If Kanji was on all the keys in the mansion then it would be easier knowing where they lead to then just trying door after door.

"If you don't shut your stupid American mouth you'll get us killed!" Francis complained. Arthur looked at the two squabbling nations before he heard something coming towards the room.

"Would you two stop bloody fighting? Something's coming." Arthur managed to hush up the two nations. They all listened carefully. They needed to wait. There were only 3 of them and if the Ao Oni did find them...they would need to escape. They didn't stand a chance. They all heard the door handle turn and the door slowly opened. The three nations were on edge and were holding their breath. They all heard a footstep before Yao's face turned up. Arthur, Alfred and Francis all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow you guys...we have something new to tell you." Yao cried out in joy. Arthur relaxed as Yao walked into the room followed by the others.

"Veh~ we have a combination!" Feliciano cried as he skipped into the room. Ivan wandered into the room and Kiku walked into the room before he leaned against the wall. He looked completely exhausted for some reason. Yao noticed before he frowned.

"Kiku aru...you feeling ok?" Yao asked. Kiku looked at Yao and shook his head.

"Vision..." Kiku breathed out before Alfred ran over to his side as Kiku's vision faded to darkness. He felt his legs give way and he was going to fall onto the ground. Alfred caught him before Kiku collided to the ground.

Ao Oni The Last Sunrise – Cipher Code

"_Kiku?" Kiku turned to the source of the voice. Hiroshi was standing there before Kiku looked around._

"_Konnichiwa Hiroshi-san." Kiku greeted Hiroshi. Hiroshi smiled at his friend before they both turn to see an empty room._

"_I was hoping I could see you again." Hiroshi confessed to Kiku. Kiku's chocolate eyes looked at Hiroshi._

"_Something wrong?"_

"_Yeah...I just met Mika...she's really worried about Takuro. I know that it will probably be dangerous to leave her on her own but she won't come with me. Is leaving her the right thing to do?" Hiroshi asked Kiku. Hiroshi looked away from Kiku with guilt if she got hurt. Kiku understood what was going through Hiroshi's head and he couldn't just leave Hiroshi with those thoughts running through his mind. Kiku looked around the room. There was a bed placed near the right side of the room. Two book cases on the left hand side of the room in the bottom corner of the room. Kiku continued to look around the room to see a white mat placed on the floor on the opposite side of the bookshelves before he smiled at the sofa on the mat facing the wall opposite Kiku. A long, oak table was located in front of the sofa. On the top right hand side of the room there was another bookcase along with a desk to work at. A chair was near the desk._

"_Why don't we sit down and talk about it? You might need it." Kiku offered and Hiroshi nodded. They both walked over to the sofa before Kiku sat down on the left hand side of the sofa, closest to the wall and away from the open space. Hiroshi sat on the opposite side of the sofa before he gave out a loud sigh._

"_What would you do?" Hiroshi asked Kiku after a long silence. Kiku wasn't really sure what he would do. Kiku's friends could look after themselves and didn't need a lot of help being protected._

"_I'm not sure...my friends can look after themselves. We're nations so we have to be able to protect ourselves. I'm not sure what you can do..." Kiku told Hiroshi._

"_Which nation do you represent?"_

"_I'm Japan. Also the one who created this whole game...your universe?"_

"_For you...this is just a game?" Hiroshi's voice came to Kiku with a small hint of rage. Kiku looked at Hiroshi._

"_Sorry if I offended you. My world...I created a game called Ao Oni but you could say it's based off your world?" Kiku asked Hiroshi hoping to please his friend._

"_Nice save their Kiku."_

"_Gomen for upsetting you..."_

"_Don't worry about it. Everyone has their own realm. It depends on how you look at it though." Hiroshi told Kiku before he started to laugh. Whenever Kiku was with Hiroshi he never wanted to leave him. Hiroshi was on his own. No one would join him on his mission to escape from the mansion. Kiku had the other nations to keep him sane in this mansion. Hiroshi...he needed someone, someone who could help him._

"_Hiroshi...how are you holding up in this place?" Kiku asked his friend. Hiroshi sighed in defeat. He wasn't really having much hope in this mansion. The longer Hiroshi spent in the mansion...the more he believed himself to go insane._

"_To be honest...not well in this place. The more I see the demon the more insane I feel I'm getting. Kiku...I want to get out of here as soon as possible. I know you do too but at least you have the group of people to keep your sanity at a high level. I don't have anyone with me when I search the mansion." Hiroshi told Kiku. Depression was radiating off Hiroshi and it was starting to get Kiku down._

"_Sorry to hear that Hiroshi...but don't you get through things faster on your own?" Kiku asked Hiroshi. He heard Hiroshi chuckle slightly before silence fell._

"_I was always the brains of the group...but...some of the puzzles here...I don't understand them. Look at the cipher I have...I don't get the dots." Hiroshi handed Kiku his cipher. Kiku took hold of the cipher before he examined it._

"_I would have shown you my cipher if I didn't leave it where the map used to be." He commented before Hiroshi sighed._

"_I really don't know how much longer I can do this...my friends are still out there somewhere, Mika is here in this room. She's probably looking after me as I fall unconscious too when our worlds collide. I just hope we can get out of here soon. Who knows? Maybe we'll see each other again." Hiroshi smiled and Kiku gave a small smile too. It would be nice to keep in touch with Hiroshi. They both hoped that they could still have contact with each other._

"_7493." Kiku told Hiroshi as he handed back the cipher to Hiroshi._

"_Thanks...when you wake up in your world...have the plate shard in hand and scratch the sofa." _

"_Thanks Hiroshi...I keep getting the feeling that we'll be leaving soon. I can feel the worlds pulling apart." Kiku commented and Hiroshi nodded._

"_Don't remember the attic." Hiroshi's last words before Kiku's vision went to darkness._

Ao Oni The Last Sunrise – Cipher Code

Kiku started to awaken in the real world. Yao, Arthur and Feliciano were leaning over him. Their faces all turned from looks of worry into smiles.

"Good morning sleepy head." Feliciano said softly and Kiku tried to get up from the bed.

"What happened this time?" Arthur asked Kiku.

"Take the plate shard...and attack the sofa," Kiku told Arthur. Arthur and Yao had taken everything from Kiku and placed it with everything else that they had collected. Arthur noticed the key to the attic was still with them.

"Why do we still have the key to the attic?" Arthur asked the rest of the group.

"Me and Kiku were going to explore there!" Alfred shouted before Francis hit the back of his head.

"Alfred, you really have to stop shouting. You'll attract the demon!" Francis yelled at Alfred. Kiku had a growing feeling that Alfred and Francis were going to start fighting.

"You'll attract the demon with the scent of roses that you always have!" Alfred shouted at Francis.

"You stupid American! You don't understand the meaning of roses!" Francis shot back at Alfred.

"The demon can smell you far away! You'll be the first nation to disappear!"

"Alfred, calm down! Francis, stop fighting!" Arthur cried out to the two squabbling nations. They both seemed to ignore Arthur and continued fighting with each other.

"You're the reason we are stuck here like this!" Alfred continued. His voice growing louder and louder the more enraged he was at Francis.

"No! If you didn't and Kiku didn't find this mansion then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Francis roared at Alfred. Kiku couldn't really stand it anymore and Feliciano was shaking. The members of the allies knew that they should just leave Alfred to cool off on his own. Ivan was standing there with a smile on his face.

"So now you're blaming Kiku as well?!"

"Oui!"

While Alfred and Francis were fighting. No one could hear footsteps coming closer to the room. A low whisper was following the footsteps. The heavy footsteps where getting drowned out from the argument. The owner of the footsteps heard the argument happening and decided to check it out.

"Honda..." The owner of the voice whispered. The footsteps quickened as if it was attracted to fighting and possibly violence.

In the nursery room Alfred and Francis were being restraint by Ivan and Arthur. Kiku suddenly heard the footsteps. Panic started to spread through Kiku's system and Feliciano noticed that Kiku was starting to get paler then before. The confused expression on Feliciano's face caught everyone's attention. Alfred struggled in Arthur's grip while Ivan just smiled at the weak French man in his arms. To Ivan...everyone was weak.

"Kiku? What's wrong?" Feliciano asked Kiku. Kiku looked up at Feliciano before everyone could hear the footsteps. They were getting closer and there wasn't anything that they could do to attract whatever was coming away from them. They were all trapped in the room. There wasn't even a cupboard to hide in. Even if only some of them could fit in then it would be better than having the whole group killed in the room. Ivan and Arthur let their captives go. Yao was immediately by Kiku's side as the door handle turned. The door opened.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Like it? Hate it? Love it?<p>

*Kiku hands FireCacodemon the review bag*

Kiku: We answer the reviews in this story. Something you haven't done in a while.

FireCacodemon: Thanks Kiku...

Yao: Open the bag, open the bag.

Arthur: Do it before Yao pops.

FireCacodemon: Ok, YY&YandJxS4eva - I love the song insanity as well...

Feliciano: FireCacodemon doesn't want me being a coward all the time...right FireCacodemon?

FireCacodemon: Feliciano could probably be good at war but in Hetalia Feliciano doesn't look it. So I'm just giving Feliciano some courage. That's all. Nothing more... *Gives Feliciano pasta*

Feliciano: PASTA~~~!

Kiku: Next and last review.

FireCacodemon: Japanandsaltyfish - I'm glad you're loving this story...sorry for the long update and I hope this chapter is just as good as the last chapter.

Ivan: When are we getting Ludwig back?

FireCacodemon: Spoilers Ivan.

Francis: People are probably wanting Ludwig to return...

FireCacodemon: SPOILERS! *Runs away*

Kiku: We'll be back next chapter. Hopefully we won't have a month go by before we update again.

Arthur: Farewell chaps and chapetts.


	11. Author's Note

Hello, I'm going to apologise now, I'm no longer going to continue writing this story. Before you send me lots of angry/upsetting reviews to this let me say something.

THIS IS GOING TO BE RE-WRITTEN!

There's just a few things that I'm questioning:

**If I should do Ao Oni 5.2 or 6.23?**

5.2 has harder puzzles along with no 'Oni room' but has Cockroach Oni. In this version, Hiroshi (Kiku) can escape with his friends (this I don't think will matter but just letting you know).

6.23 has more rooms, easier puzzles, the 'Oni room' along with Blockhead Oni. Hiroshi's (Kiku's) the lone survivor (Again, don't know if this will make a difference in the story or not).

**Hiroshi and Kiku's friendship:**

I don't know if anyone really enjoyed their friendship together. I personally quite liked it but if it really bothered you readers then I'll cut it out.

If this is kept, should it just remain between Hiroshi and Kiku or involve other nations?

Other nations I had in mind would be:

England - As he's involved with Black Magic a simple spell which could temporarily switch realms at the same time as Kiku would 'travel' between the two realms.

Italy - Mainly due to Hetaoni. That's a poor reason I know but meh.

Russia - Because Russia's just 'evil' *cough* misunderstood *cough* who was also summed by England in the anime so...yeah.

**Japan getting infected:**

Again, I don't know if I'll keep this in or not as it was a little something I threw in to make it slightly interesting. Don't know if it worked much so I'm going to leave that to you readers.

**Oni appearing more?**

If you've watched some play Ao Oni or played it yourself then you're aware that there are scripted events when the Oni will always chase you and then when the Oni will appear at random. A scripted event is the chase in the library after taking the key along with other key events in the game. Once the library event has happened, the Oni can appear after either a certain amount of steps have been walked or a certain amount of time has passed between the Oni chase.

Do you want the Oni to appear more in the story? Or only keep the scripted events in the story?

That's really all I've got for you readers. Sorry for posting something like this but I think you should know what I'm planning to do with this story. Thank you for the support this story had and I hope that the re-write of this will have similar if not more support.

Thank you, readers.

Leave a review for what you think the re-write should involve or what you want to see.


	12. Author's Note 2

Author's Note (Again)

Thanks to the people who have actually reviewed the AN and expressed their opinions on what I should do when I re-write it. Here's what I can say will happen in the re-write:

**Character involvement with Hiroshi****:**

I didn't actually realise how many people enjoyed the friendship between Japan and Hiroshi, I didn't think it would have gone so far so I'm grateful that readers have actually enjoyed the friendship between the two characters. Hiroshi will be staying in the story and he will be meeting up with England, Russia, Italy and I've also decided on China. I don't want to say too much more since I've actually got big plans for Hiroshi and the Hetalia gang which will hopefully keep you readers interested. Why I chose these 4 lovely nations to befriend Hiroshi is because of this:

**England**: With his talent for magic, it only seemed fair that England had the chance to meet up with Hiroshi. I haven't yet decided when Hiroshi and England will meet and what will happen between the two of them but that idea will probably turn up when I start writing the chapters again and then how the story progresses. I don't plan too far ahead and normally just "wing it" which seems to work.

**Russia**: I do have a plan for Russia and Hiroshi but I'm going to "wing it" like with England. They will meet since I think it'll be really cool. I've said it, it will be done. This might be rarely though seeing as England, Italy and China will probably have more major roles in the story than Russia will with Hiroshi.

**Italy**: HE WILL NOT TAKE OVER THIS STORY! But yes, Italy will befriend Hiroshi but I have planned Italy's role when they do meet. I'm not going to say too much on Italy's role otherwise that'll spoil the story and I don't really want that. I read a review that they were glad that Italy still had the fear like he does in the anime (haven't seen Hetalia: The Beautiful World, if this has been dubbed then please let me know.) but just like in Ao Oni The Last Sunrise, Italy will only have the courage when he's in a group and forced to fight for his friends. I'm still debating if I should keep him with the courage of if he should return to his normal cry-baby self until the next time his courage is needed.

**China**: I just think that the way I portrayed China in Ao Oni The Last Sunrise worked well with the situation at hand so I'm going to keep China the way he was written by me. Similar to England, I'll develop more of Hiroshi and China once the story gets going once more.

**Hiroshi's Friends**:

I'm going to be brining on Hiroshi's friends to add some extra spice in the story. Mainly because I feel bad for leaving France, America and Germany out of the Ao Oni side. Here's who they will meet up with:

**Mika**: Mike will "link" with France.

**Takuro**: Takuro will "link" with America.

**Takeshi**: Takeshi will "link" with Germany.

This will basically mean that these countries have will see things how Hiroshi's friends go through the mansion, how they interact with others and stuff like that. I'll throw in this new idea and see how you readers want it. It just means that all the nations connect to the Ao Oni side instead of it just being Hiroshi and Japan in the original. Seems fair...right?

**Kiku getting Infected**:

This will staying in as some fans seemed to enjoy and it's also something I've come up with and I liked the idea...although it was going to link with a sequel of the story but oh well...so that will be staying. I might develop it further so that it plays a larger role with the story instead of just being something which was there and then possibly forgotten. I near enough forgot it so I'm going to be doing more with it. Maybe infect some other nations with it or something...I don't know.

**Oni Appearing More**:

I've already said before that I'll be doing all the scripted events. I've probably said this before and I'll say it again, I'll be playing Ao Oni (insert version here) as well while writing this story as well so I've got the layout, scripted events, codes, secrets and other stuff like that. I will be re-reading the last chapter and looking through my inventory on the game before I write the next chapter so that the story flows smoothly. This will mean that when I encounter the Oni in the game (either random or scripted) there will be a chase. This might change if you readers don't want me to keep adding all the random chases in. Although when you play Ao Oni 5.2/6.23 for ages you know where everything is.

**What I haven't decided**:

Is which Ao Oni to do? I've had 2 people asking me to follow 5.2 and two other people ask me to do 6.23. The only solution I can think of if writing 6.23 first and then near enough write the whole story again but from 5.2. It just sounds like a lot of effort. If that's what the readers want then I'll do it. I'll write Ao Oni 6.23 first and then write Ao Oni 5.2.

Before I write this, I'm probably going to watch all of Hetalia to get the characters right again and make sure they stay in character as much as possible. There might be some OOC but hey, I'm not perfect and didn't design the characters well enough. So, that's all I'm going to say.

**What do I do? 6.23? or 5.2? Or both?!**


	13. Author's Note 3 (FINAL)

Okay, here's the deal.

I'm going to do Ao Oni 6.23. I believe that's the version which everyone (or most) people seem to watch and/or play. I've seen a lot of people do 6.23 so I believe it'll be the most familiar with that. ALL nations are going to meet at least one person from the Ao Oni world but the nations aren't going to collapse every time it happens. I'll make it happen 3 time. 1st time will be the worst but after the 3rd time, it'll change to a spark of pain to alert the nations. This won't happen while they are being chased and will probably happen when they have a calm moment.

Hiroshi and Japan will probably meet the most as they are both the main characters in their own worlds. I'll be keeping the illness which the Oni can cause to the nations. The Oni has been satisfied.

Enough with this version of the story. I'm going to be re-writing this story very soon. By very soon I mean when I can. I'll be deleting my other story once the new version is finished.

Bye readers!


End file.
